The Chosen
by Siniy Vorona
Summary: The war of all wars rages between the Cyclonians and the rest of the Atmos. Two people can stop it. Two people can bring peace. But can two people ever love?
1. Chapter 1

Atmos; world of a thousand mountain top kingdoms each protected by a Sky Knight against the forces of Darkness – Beasts, Rogues, and worst of all…Cyclonians. In the start, Cyclonia and Atmosia were allies, working together; friends. That was until there was a falling out between the top member of the High Council and the Master Cyclonis of the time. The cause of such hostility? A crystal. Simple, blue. It gave light. Both parties wanted it, but truly Atmosia had the right to it, for it was found in their quadrant. That was when the war first began. The overpowering greed of mankind had won, turning both sides against each other. Cyclonia was wiped from the records of Atmosia, and the people cast out to live in poverty. The crystal in question still remains in the beacon tower on Terra Atmosia – the Aurora Stone, bringing light to the quadrant and fiercely guarded.

Over the years, Cyclonia built itself back up and prospered without the help of the rest of the Atmos. But the animosity between the two kingdoms also grew, so much to the point everybody forgot what the hatred was about. Eventually Cyclonia grew to such a population that they were able to start invading Atmosian associated Terras too weak to defend themselves. Slaves were taken, factories were built and another war was on the horizon – The war that would be remembered for the rest of time.

The greatest Sky Knight that ever was led the battle. Lightning Strike was his name. His Squadron were known as the Storm Hawks, the most skilled Squadron in all of Atmos. He was betrayed by his co-pilot, just a boy of thirteen at the time. That boy would go on to be known as the Dark Ace, the most skilled warrior that ever was. But Lightning Strike, he went into battle with a smile on his face, and fought valiantly, for he knew he had to go home to his son, Aerrow. He had made a promise that he would be home in time for dinner. But that promise was never fulfilled. The Sky Knights defeated, Cyclonia went on to raid numerous Terras, enslaving others.

For ten years the wrath of Cyclonia hit its surrounding communities – until a burgundy haired boy took up his father's legacy. He vowed that he would bring down the Cyclonian Empire, even if it meant killing Master Cyclonis.

Aerrow Strike, at just eighteen years of age had been a Sky Knight for four years. Leader of the new Storm Hawks, his squadron was well kept, quirky and fun, not to mention incredibly skilled in each of their set fields. On many different occasions he had had run-ins with Master Cyclonis herself. He knew from the first time he battled her that he loathed the pale-faced, violet-eyed beauty. She was too graceful for such an evil person, too beautiful. Looks had never appealed to Aerrow, if a person's heart was good, he could see himself loving them. His thoughts of Cyclonis on the other hand, although exceedingly beautiful on the outside, was nothing more than a bag of slimy hate on the inside.

Suddenly an urgent transmission came through startling the rest of the team through the silence.

"Storm Hawks, do you copy?"

Aerrow lifted the receiver from its cradle, and slipping into his Captain mode, replied, "This is Aerrow, Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks, we copy loud and clear. What's your status, over?"

"Sky Knight! This is Jaqueb of the High Council, you must set course for Terra Atmosia immediately."

"We're on our way, Jaqueb. Over and out."

Aerrow turned to Piper, who was studying a rather large map. Her toffee coloured skin glowed in the soft light and her midnight blue hair almost sparkled.

"Piper, set the quickest possible route back to Atmosia," Aerrow commanded.

"Sure thing Aerrow!" Piper's sweet voice rung out around the bridge of the Condor, sending chills up the spines of the men.

Piper truly was the best of the best when it came to navigation. Her limitless knowledge always seemed to stun everybody even though they knew how smart she was. Her amber eyes glittered as she winked at Aerrow before getting to work on setting course.

Aerrow stood with his hands behind his back, gazing out of the windshield of the Condor introspectively. What could the High Council want with him? It's not like them to call the Storm Hawks to Atmosia unless there is any kind of danger. Jaqueb didn't mention any danger, and now Aerrow's mind was in overdrive, trying to think of the reason why he was being summoned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across the sky, over the clouds, past the blue and into the vermillion; Cyclonia, a despairing place of sharp peaks, outposts, and the main Fortress that loomed despotically, unforgiving. In the Throne Room, perched upon the great stone chair, Master Cyclonis sat, silent, contemplating; her soft breathing the only sound breaking the ominous silence. Interrupting her reverie, none other than her right-hand man, Dark Ace, stood before her.<p>

"Master Cyclonis, I have a message from Atmosia," he said.

Dark Ace bowed before her, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the message before handing it to his dear Master.

"Thank you, Dark Ace."

Master Cyclonis read over the message quickly, her mouth twisting as if she had just tasted something bitter – in fact it was rather bitter, the idea. How dare Jaqueb even request such a thing?

"Is there something you would like me to do, Master? You seem uneasy at whatever was written on that paper."

Master Cyclonis took a deep breath and rubbed her temples briefly.

"So the High Council would like me to call a ceasefire on my side? Do they think one such as myself would surrender without so much persuasion? How pathetic." She stood up and strode to Dark Ace's side. "Launch another wave of attacks over the far-west quadrant, closer to Atmosia this time."

"Yes Master Cyclonis," Dark Ace replied, bowing quickly before striding out of the Throne room to assemble a sky-raid division.

If Atmosia thought that Master Cyclonis was going to be the first to stop the attacks, they had another thing coming…

* * *

><p>"Stork, set the Condor down here," Aerrow commanded, as they came in to land on Terra Atmosia. "Piper, you will come with me, Stork, you're in charge while we're away."<p>

Aerrow takes a bag and hands it to Piper who slips it over her shoulder and places a few crystals and supplies in it. Once they have everything ready, the two of them disembark the Condor and make their way into the antechamber of the High Council. Their footfalls echo loudly on the white marble stone of the floor and they exchange nervous glances with each other.

"Why have they summoned me here? It can't be anything bad, could it?"

"I don't think so, Aerrow. You're the best, most honourable Sky Knight there is. Maybe they want to commend you for your valuable services to the Atmos?"

"I just have a weird feeling."

"Don't worry, Aerrow. It will be fine, whatever it is."

Finally Aerrow and Piper reach the chamber where the High Council occupy the long half-circle desk. Aerrow always thought that the height of it was a bit excessive, but never questioned it. Only three of the High Council members are in, and he addresses Jaqueb.

"High Lord, Jaqueb, Aerrow of the Storm Hawks at your service."

"Yes, let's save the formalities for another time. As you know this war raging between Cyclonia and the rest of the Atmos has since spun out of control. You are among the last of the Sky Knights, and more of our defensive troops fall every day. Master Cyclonis has recently attacked the west-end quadrant in reply to our request of a ceasefire."

"You should have known that asking her to stop nicely would only provoke her. Master Cyclonis is bent on taking over the Atmos and will stop for nothing," Aerrow almost yells, furious that this is what the High Council summoned him here for.

"Yes, no need to yell, Sky Knight. We have devised a plan…"

About an hour later Aerrow bursts through the doors onto the street, Piper almost running to keep up with his long strides.

"Aerrow, please calm down," she pleads, grasping him by the upper arm and forcing him to face her.

Enraged olive-green eyes glare into amber orbs, which seem to drink the anger out of him. "I'm sorry Piper, but it's completely nonsensical. If they think for one second it will work, then they have about as much brains as a rock."

"I know, the plan is completely outrageous, but what else can we do? The front-lines of the battle can only hold for about another ten days before there's no one left. How will you feel when the last soldier falls and you didn't try what you could? One little 'yes' and we'll have Cyclonis eating out of our hands."

"Piper…I… It's wrong."

"Aerrow, listen to me. You will go back in there and tell them to go ahead with the plan. Now," Piper scolded, her amber eyes burning into him seriously.

"Fine. Whatever it takes to end this war," Aerrow whispered, clenching his fists tightly by his sides. He simply could not believe he was agreeing to such a stupid thing. _It probably won't even work anyway_, he thought to himself sourly.

Stepping through to where Jaqueb and the other council members sit, Aerrow cleared his throat loudly.

"I have reconsidered your idea. Do it. I hope to the Atmos it works before there are any more casualties. Now if you will excuse me, I am going back to my cruiser to confer with my Squadron."

Aerrow took Piper by the forearm and pulled her out of the building and back to the Condor.

_No one is ever going to go for this stupid plan_, he thought angrily…

* * *

><p>"Is everyone okay? Piper, where's Finn?"<p>

"I'm here, I'm okay Aerrow," Finn hobbled in, replying before Piper had even opened her mouth.

A cut marked his right cheek, the top half of his uniform was ripped, revealing a slash mark on his torso which was bleeding mildly and his bottom lip was split, a trickle of blood decorating his chin. The wounds were not fatal, but Piper rushed over to examine him to make sure he was fine.

Everybody was growing more desperate by the day, it seemed as if every time a new Sky Knight Squadron was formed, another would fall. Neither side was winning. Although the tabloids would suggest that the Atmosian side was coming out victorious, the Sky Knights knew better and constant vigilance proved difficult with such low morales. The latest battle had seen the Storm Hawks just barely escape with their lives, and now they moored the Condor out of sight at a small unkown Terra. Piper was making the rounds to check if eveeryone was healthy and not hurt too bad, until Aerrow commanded that she relax and take a break for a while.

"Aerrow, what are we going to do?" Piper asked, sighing heavily.

With an almost silent groan, she put her face in her hands and repressed a sob that threatened to break out.

Clearing his throat, Aerrow placed a comforting hand on Piper's shoulder and sighed deeply.

"We have to stick it out; stay strong for the others. I know it's hard right now, but we will pull through. The Sky Knights will win this war and afterwards we can finally live our lives without fear."

"I wish I could believe you," Piper whispered.

She stood up and disappeared, leaving Aerrow sitting alone with a million thoughts racing around his head.

If that plan the High Council suggested actually worked, then what? What would become of the Sky Knight Aerrow?

* * *

><p>"Dark Ace, I require your unit to go out to the front line of the battle to hold off any Atmosians that are trying to make it across. If you happen to find any...<em>kill them,<em>" Master Cyclonis whispered menacingly.

"Yes, Master," Dark Ace replied with a hand fisted over his heart.

"Now leave me be. I have some important business to attend to."

With a final bow, Dark Ace strode out of the Throne Room and Master Cyclonis paced idly over to where a great portrait of her grandmother was hanging innocuously on the far wall, almost out of sight completely.

"Grandmother," she whispered quietly, reaching an arm up to run her lacquered nails over the canvas of the portrait. "Will I win this war? Or will my people suffer just as before it began? If only you were still here to guide me."

With a sigh and a heavy heart, Master Cyclonis hung her head and closed her eyes tightly. If anybody ever saw how vulnerable she felt when she was alone, they would take her for a laughing stock for sure. Growling frustratedly, she stomped back over to her throne, but instead of taking a seat, bypassed it completely to open a door behind it. In she went, to her crystal lab, the only place where she felt remotely sane in this time of death and destruction.

"If there was one thing I could do to stop this, make my people safe, I would do it," she whispered to herself quietly, picking up a few crystals and getting to work.


	2. Chapter 2

In the semi-obscurity of her hooded cloak, Cyclonis looked up through her lashes to gaze intently at Dark Ace who bowed before her.

"What of the remaining numbers?" She asked in a whisper.

Before replying, Dark Ace cleared his throat.

"Holding...but only just. It seems we are drawing a stalemate in this war, Master; soon neither side will have forces to battle. Perhaps it would be wise to call that ceasefire afterall?"

Cyclonis narrowed her eyes and thrust her right arm to the side, her fingers splayed wide.

"No! I will not surrender, I can't," she shouted, her voice echoing around the crystal lab. With a sigh, she turned her back on Dark Ace. Closing her eyes tightly, Cyclonis raised a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. "We can't give in, Dark Ace," she whispered.

Her voice, Dark Ace realized, sounded defeated, morose...void of all hope. Clearing his throat once more, he approached her and placed a hand on her petite shoulder.

"Do what you think is right, Master, but if you take my advice, you may save the many lives of your people who are fighting," he growled quietly, growing frustrated at his young master.

Why did she appoint him as her advisor if she won't even take his advice?

* * *

><p>Gazing out over her Empire, Master Cyclonis gripped the railing of the balcony so tight that her already pale knuckles turned white. What would happen to her people if she lost control of her beloved Empire? What would happen to her? In her mind, there was no other choice than to take the deal that the High Council of Atmosia offered.<p>

"Master Cyclonis, a message from the high Council," Dark Ace's voice came from behind Cyclonis, startling her.

"Another one?" she asked, her voice a menacing whisper.

"It appears so, Master."

Dark Ace handed over the note, and Cyclonis barely skimmed over the words.

_The same request, all the time. They know, how do they know?_ Master Cyclonis thought despairingly.

"Forgive me if I speak out of line, Master, but as you are now of age it is law that you should find a husband otherwise your rule over Cyclonia will be relinquished to that of another."

"I know the law," she hissed threateningly, scrunching the paper in her hand to a ball.

She hated talking to Dark Ace that way, but when the stress built up too much, it was all she could do to keep her calm…well what she had of it. She respected this man; Dark Ace was the closest thing to a friend she had ever known, but being he was ten years her senior, was never able to connect on such a level.

"Prepare another attack, Dark Ace. I need more time to think this over."

"Yes, Master Cyclonis."

With a quick bow, Dark Ace left Cyclonis in peace to think over what the High Council had to offer. If she was to be safe from any further interruptions, then she must retreat into her living quarters, where no one, not even Dark Ace was allowed to enter.

Upon entering her private quarters, Master Cyclonis slumped into an overstuffed chair, the shade of deep violet, and rubbed her temples.

"If I give them a terra, they will give me a husband, effectively securing my rule over Cyclonia. Why would I marry a Sky Knight?" she whispered to herself, becoming outraged at such a thought.

Maybe she could consider it, but for the time being, another wave of attacks had to be issued to keep those insubordinate Sky Knights at bay.

* * *

><p>"The High Council wants you to do <em>what<em>?" exclaimed Finn when he overheard Aerrow and Piper discussing the plan.

Aerrow turned around immediately, glaring at Finn who withered under his captain's stare.

"Finn, as leader of this Squadron, I forbid you to mention anything you have overheard, or I swear you will regret it," Aerrow threatened.

"S-sure thing, Aerrow. Not a word," Finn placated him, mimicking the motion of doing up a zip across his mouth.

"Now, leave Piper and I alone to discuss these matters...please."

Finn hurried off, leaving Aerrow and Piper alone to continue discussing the delicate matter.

"Piper, what am I going to do?" Aerrow asked, running his hand through his thick burgundy hair.

"There's not a whole lot you _can_ do, Aerrow. If that is the High Council's decision, then as a Sky Knight you must follow through with their request, it's the honourable thing to do," Piper replied, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"The honourable thing to do," Aerrow muttered disgustedly.

He slammed his clenched fist down on the table, eliciting a muffled thump from the metal surface. The sudden movement caused Piper jump a little.

"Aerrow, you know I never ask you for much, but please," Piper began to beg him, not sure what to say next. Her heart was sore from the loss of many friends during this terrible war, unsure what she could say to make him realize that this was the only way.

"No, Piper! I'm not hearing any more of this. Now I want you to go brief the others, there are Talons heading this direction, and they don't know we're on the same route. Make sure we're prepared for battle when they near."

"Okay."

Piper closed her eyes briefly, a sick feeling in her stomach caused her to grasp the edge of the table. _It's happened again_, she thought to herself as tears sprung to her amber eyes. A gasp left her slightly parted lips and she clutched at her heart.

"Piper! What is it?" Aerrow almost shouted, rushing to his navigator's side and guiding her to sit in the chair a few paces away.

"We've lost more people Aerrow," she whispered hoarsely.

Piper leant forwards and placed her hands over her face. She didn't like Aerrow seeing her cry.

"I'm sure it's just the anxiety of battle. Our friends are tough, Piper. Anyway, we would receive a radio transmission if-,"

Cutting Aerrow's sentence short, Stork's voice sounded over the intercom.

"We just received a transmission…The Burners…have fallen…"

"No…"

Aerrow stood in disbelief. _Not the Burners…_

"Piper…You…You felt them die?"

"No, I just sensed that we lost somebody."

Trying so hard, Aerrow stood, appearing to be devoid of emotion. He had to keep face, had to stay strong for his Squadron. Six Sky Knight Squadrons remained. How many more would fall?

"Piper, Set a different course. We can't fight a battle tonight; tell Stork to get us somewhere safe to sleep. We set back on course first thing in the morning," Aerrow squeezed the words out through his constricted throat, thick with unshed tears for his fallen comrades. "Goodnight, Piper."

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Aerrow made his way quickly to his sleeping quarters to try and get some rest.

* * *

><p>The latest squadron to fall was the Neck Deeps, leaving only five squads left in all of Atmos. Somehow Piper had convinced Aerrow that the High Council's idea wasn't so bad. If he had to hear one more transmission about people falling in battle, he didn't think his team would be able to take it, and for the sake of the Atmos, he would do what must be done.<p>

"Stork, progress report!"

"We're closing in on Cyclonian Airspace, it's heavily guarded and we're probably all going to die before we even get there. In that event, let me tell you that…"

Aerrow tuned out of Stork's ramblings, pacing around the bridge with his hands behind his back. In the distance he could see the sky light up with energy blasts and knew that the battle that was taking place would either kill them, or end this war once and for all.

"We need to get there, now! Faster, Stork," Aerrow commanded, calling his team to the hanger bay to prepare for what would be an epic battle.

They were waiting in silence, the blasts of energy could be heard now, and more than a few times the Condor would pitch and yaw with the impact from rogue blasts.

"Let's go show them that the Storm Hawks never give in!" Aerrow shouted as he twisted the throttle of his Air Skimmer and accelerated down the launching strip, finally becoming airborne.

* * *

><p>Across the field of battle, Dark Ace was fighting off anyone from Sky Knight to basic soldier, slashing and stabbing away at his enemies with his sword. The sound of flesh being punctured, the sight of blood, the scent of it in the air, all those things only fuelled his lust for destruction, aroused his mind to the point where he could barely keep his mind on basic motor functions. When the last enemy of the current wave fell before him, he could barely contain himself, his eyes searching for more victims to slaughter. In the distance he saw a mess of bright purple hair. It must be that Sky Knight, Starling. She could put up a good fight before he did what he had planned.<p>

With a cold chuckle to himself, Dark Ace jumped on his Switchblade and took off instantly, turning the throttle so much that he reached maximum speed in a mere matter of seconds. In no time he reached Starling, and taking her off guard, executed a perfect barrel roll over her Slip Wing, effectively taking her from her seat into his lap

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Starling yelled angrily as she watched her ride plummet to the Wastelands.

She could see in Dark Ace's eyes something terrible. Her skin crawled uncomfortably and she reached for her energy nun-chucks. Dark Ace was quicker, and pulled them from her belt and stowed them with his sword before striking Starling across the face to silence her protests.

"Be a good little Sky Knight and sit still, I don't want to crash my ride," he snarled, wrapping an arm tightly around her petit frame.

"Let me go you sick fuck!" Starling called over the roaring wind.

She began to panic. As a woman, she knew things, and something ominous was afoot. She just knew. The bile in her throat was rising quickly, but she swallowed it back down, intent on showing no fear. That's what this sick man wanted; he wanted her to be afraid. She could swear that it would turn him on to see other's misfortune, she would almost bet money on it.

"Only a few more minutes," Dark Ace laughed, and it was a cruel mocking sound that made the fine hairs on her arms and neck stand on end.

"What do you want with me, Dark Ace?" Starling asked, keeping every modicum of fear out of her smooth voice.

"If I told you, it would ruin all the fun," he replied, smirking maniacally before another wave of cruel mocking laughter consumed him.

It took all of Starling's inner strength not to cry tears of fear. She knew what would come next and had no idea how to get away…

* * *

><p>"Fall back!" Aerrow shouted, as the Cyclonian troops began to descend upon them.<p>

He had not taken into account the risks of fighting on their own soil. The Storm Hawks quickly retreated back to the Condor, and once everone was safe back inside, they took off, determined to get away from Cyclonia.

"Aerrow! They're hot on our tail and we're almost out of crystals," Piper yelled, her amber eyes wide with fear.

Without saying a word, Aerrow nodded at Finn and Junko who ran off to man the on-board energy cannons. The Condor rocked violently with the impact of blasts from the pursuing Talons.

"Stork, we need to go faster!" Aerrow commanded hurriedly.

With a nod, Stork pulled a lever and the Condor shot forward, quickly losing the pursuing Talons and soon they were at a relatively safe distance out of Cyclonian airspace. Aerrow knew in his mind that it would take the miracle of all miracles to win this war. But what this was nothing compared to what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! It's about time, I took a break form writing for a little bit, but I'm back now, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Blackness. Silence. In the corner of room, the quiet squeak of a rat pierced the stale air. Not a moment later as the rat had shuffled about, did a deep purple blast obliterate the small creature. With another blast the entire room was illuminated, and from the darkness emerged Master Cyclonis, staff firmly in hand.<p>

"I suggest you commence your little tirade about where the Storm Hawks are, Sky Knight. If you talk, I might even think about loosening your restraints a little," whispered Cyclonis. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she glared at the battered woman before her.

Starling remained tight-lipped even though the binds around her wrists cut deeply into her flesh. The pain enveloped both arms, but no sound ever left her mouth. Cyclonis didn't take well to her silence, and in a moment of rage, struck Starling across the midsection with her staff.

"Talk!" Cyclonis snarled menacingly.

The expression upon Starling's face was one of pure defiance. No amount of torture that Cyclonis was willing to inflinct upon her could be any worse from the abuse she had already suffered at the hands of Dark Ace. The physical scars, Starling was sure she could get over, but the mental impact would never leave her. The experience had left her completely numb. But the time for weakness was too far away and the only thing Starling could think to do was take whatever Cyclonis did to her, and do it silently-the only way her pride would let her deal with it.

Cyclonis inclined her head towards Starling until their noses were only an inch apart.

"It's the same with you, every day. Why won't you speak?" hissed Cyclonis.

The contempt in her voice did not resonate with the look in her eyes, which were hollow and desperate no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Starling could see it, and a hint of a crazed smirk touched her swollen lips.

"What's funny, Interceptor?"

Master Cyclonis' lips curled into a snarl as she thrust her staff into Starling's stomach, causing the Sky Knight to gasp loudly and pull on her restraints. Starling's reaction caused her to gasp in pain once again as the binds cut into the flesh of her wrists as she pulled. Tears began to burn in her eyes, but Starling blinked them away, refusing to give Cyclonis the satisfaction of breaking her. Instead, Starling had an idea, that might just set her free, but not in the sense of walking out the doors.

"You want to know where the Storm Hawks are?" she croaked, her voice was hoarse from not talking for so long.

Cyclonis' eyebrows shot up in surprise, and she took a small step backwards, giving Starling some breathing space.

"How do you expect me to know their location when I have been held prisoner here for the last...I don't know how many days? The last time I saw them was on the battlefield, before your monkey side-kick kidnapped me."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

Starling remained silent, determination radiating from her every pore. Of course she was telling the truth, and even if she did know where the Storm Hawks were, nothing could make her betray her friends.

"Believe what you will. I am of no further use to you. Make it quick," Starling whispered. Trying hard, she swallowed the lump that had been making it's way slowly into her throat and braced herself. With a shuddering breath, she closed her eyes tight, allowing just a few tears to escape before her view of what had been her world for the past two weeks was shut out. Any moment now, she knew, and a morose smile found it's way to her slightly parted lips.

* * *

><p>"Aerrow, there's still no sign of Starling. We've sent transmissions out to almost every Atmosian-controlled Terra and not one person has seen or heard from her!" Piper exclaimed.<p>

The worry she felt for her missing friend grew by the hour and her hope was fading fast.

"We're going to find her, Piper, stop worrying. Starling can look after herself. Besides, there are other things we should be more concerned with right now." Aerrow tried to sound convincing, but the thought Starling in danger was eating away at him more then he was willing to let on.

Two weeks had gone by since they had last heard from Starling. They didn't even know if she had made it out of Cyclonia safely. The only thing Aerrow could think to do was keep his team safe and lay low until they could take appropriate action in somehow finding their dear friend.

"Stork, what's our status?"

"Well...If we keep circling this Terra for any more than a few days, the engines will overheat and...let's just say that our untimely demise is inevitable." Stork replied with a twitching eye, as he turned his attention back to steering the Condor.

"Right. Junko, Finn! I want you to round up any spare power and fuel crystals, enough to get us to...Where's the next Terra from here, Piper?

"About a days flight, Aerrow."

"Okay, map the co-ordinates and set a course. Junko and Finn, go round up those Crystals, we're going to need them."

With a unanimous nod, the team set to work; Piper leaning over her mapping table to mark out co-ordinates, and Finn and Junko ran off in search of their remaining fuel and power crystals.

"Stork, keep us moving, just for until Piper's finished mapping."

"Aye, aye, Captain," muttered Stork, his tone one of complete apathy.

There was silence for a few moments, and then the sound of a pencil hitting the floor, accompanied with a groan from Piper. Righting herself, she rubbed her temples and sighed heavily, shaking her head. Pier's midnight-blue hair flowed around her slim face like silky smoke, long overdue for a cut, and she gazed at Aerrow, fear registering in her amber eyes, sunken from lack of sleep and stress.

"Piper, what is it?" Aerrow asked, and for a moment, he feared the worst, or next to it.

"The quickest route to where we need to go passes right through Cyclonian territory. Even with enough power and fuel crystals, the Condor will never be able to make it the long way round. We're going to have to take our chances, Aerrow; Cyclonian troops will reach this Terra before nightfall, and we don't have the strength to fight them off this time."

Aerrow knew Piper was right - she always was - and his stomach churned at the thought of passing right through Cyclonian territory, the risk it would bring to his Squadron, these people who were his only family. The fine hairs on the back of his neck and arms stood on end, and he reached a hand up to run through his unkempt burgundy hair. An unwelcome thought entered his mind but he pushed it aside - _there are too many other important things to focus on right now_, he scolded himself internally.

"Right. Piper, do you remember the Crystal Matrix for a nitro crystal?"

Piper nodded, of course she did. Everything that Piper read stuch in her brain.

"Good. Do you think you could refine some of the crystal from your private supply and fuse them to make a nitro?"

"Yes! Aerrow, you're a genius, how did I not think of that? I'll get to it."

Piper half-stepped, half-jumped to Aerrow's side, and before disappearing off to her lab, pecked him quickly on the cheek.

Aerrow stood, wanting to feel something, but the only thing he had felt for months was stress. Stooping down, he picked up the pencil that Piper had dropped earlier and placed it on the mapping table, before he strode over to where Stork manned the helm, and stood with his hands behind his back.

"If you want my advice-,"

"Unless it involves how to end this war, I don't want to know, Stork!" Aerrow snapped at his Helmsman. Immediately afterwards, he felt ashamed of himself for losing it - Stork didn't do anything, and he knew that he himself wasn't the only one under pressure.

"Stork, sorry. I didn't mean to snap. You know, stress, war, blah, blah, blah." Aerrow apologized, waving his right hand through the air before letting his arm flop back down to his side.

"You just need a good night's rest...We all do."

Aerrow nodded and placed his left hand on Storks shoulder, patting it a few times before turning away. Before he could take a step, though, Stork cleared his throat, clearly about to speak.

"Is that really a good idea?"

"It's the only option we have, Stork. Besides, none of us want to see the Condor go down, especially while we're all on board," Aerrow replied, a grimace finding it's way onto his lips as his eyes blinked shut tightly.

"You know that's not what I meant." Storks voice was full of warning, and yet, sympathy.

"What do you mean, Stork?" Aerrow cringed internally, knowing already what Stork was getting at.

With a heavy sigh, Stork shook his head, the earrings in his ear jingled.

"I know times are hard, but...a-and I know finding comfort is, well, comforting, especially in the arms of friends, but...Aerrow, it's just not a good idea. Not right now. Let her down easy."

His hands balled into fists as he shook his head.

"Stork...It was one night. Piper and I...we...Look, it's not going to happen again, if you must know. It was _once_, just to-to..._feel_ something."

"And nothing was felt, was it? A few moments of ecstasy where you forget the world, and then what? Back to reality, and you feel even worse than you did before, am I correct?" Stork chastised his captain mildly.

"Completely," whispered Aerrow, his voice hoarse. "What am I doing, Stork? Everything is going to hell, and here I am, fucking the navigator!" He threw his hands into the air and turned around, sinking down into the closest chair.

"You said it was once..."

"I lied. I'm great at lying, I'm the best liar, because I have to be. I have to hide everything away in front of you people, pretend I'm not scared, that I'm not hurting. Pretend everything is going to be fine, when, in reality, we're most likely going to end up dead, just like everyone else will!"

The barriers Aerrow had in place for when he was in front of any of his team crumbled, and all the things he had been feeling for the past few months was bursting forwards, all trying to come out at once. He just didn't care any more. He had used his best friend as a means to try and forget every so often, and the worst part was, she knew. Piper knew that in spending nights in Aerrow's bed was nothing but a distraction, and she didn't care. No one seemed to care about anything any more.

"Aerrow. There is no one on this ship who is under more pressure than you, but we know it's hard, please, you can't do this. Tell us what you feel. It's not like we're all completely hopeless already. Besides, what you're doing to Piper will not turn out good at all."

Silence. Neither one of them spoke for what felt like an eternity, and then Aerrow shuffled in his seat uncomfortably.

"She could be pregnant," he whispered, his voice filled with regret, horror almost, and definitely utter despair.

Stork stiffened, he remained almost still as a statue.

"She could be pregnant and I'll have to remove her from the team."

Still, Stork remained silent, completely unmoving.

"I've ruined everything, and now you know."

Aerrow slammed his fist onto the metal table and jumped up from his seat, storming off in the direction of his quarters. Now what he had thought was a secret was out in the open, he didn't know what else to do.

* * *

><p>Her tongue skimmed her bloody lip, and she tasted a trace of tears, but remained completely silent. Any moment now and it would all be over, and Starling wouldn't have to worry about being tortured further; she would be free. Master Cyclonis sneered mockingly at the older woman shackled before her, apparently defeated and devoid of hope.<p>

"You think your little sorry-for-yourself trick will work on me, Sky Knight? You think that I will suddenly become merciful and let you walk out of Cyclonia? No, you're wrong." Cyclonis paused, running a hand affectionately along her staff, the crystal glowing a dangerous violet. "As you are of no further use to me, I will dispose of you personally..._and thoroughly enjoy it_."

Starling remained perfectly still, allowing for just a few more tears to escape; tears of triumph. Cyclonis had fallen for her trick, and now she would be set free, free of her living body, no longer caught up in this war, no longer a prisoner...no longer with thoughts and memories of what had happened here. Starling would finally be able to forget. And she embraced the chilling calm that fell over her entire being, knowing that these were her final moments, and when the feeling of her triumph hit her, a quiet sob escaped her soft, bruised lips.

Master Cyclonis observed her prisoner for a moment, her violet eyes narrow slits, her mouth curled into a despotic smirk. The crystal in her staff glowed brighter, almost lighting the entire cell, and she pointed it at the base of Starling's throat.

"I would ask if you've any last words, but you don't seem overly talkative, Sky Knight. A shame, it is, that you will not be dying with the honour of those who fell before you, but a prisoner of mine," mocked Cyclonis.

"What do you know of honour?"

The words were out of Starling's mouth before she could stop them, her eyes shot open in surprise.

"Oh? Are we talking now? I'm sorry, but it's not going to save your life."

"Who says I want saving?"

Whatever was inside Starling, making her talk, she could feel it, and whatever it was did not want to drop off this mortal coil just yet. Whatever it was, it was getting stronger. Starling lifted her head, her olive eyes stood out against the bruising around the sockets. Cyclonis took a step backwards, lowering her staff slightly. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she pursed her lips. Starling was at war with herself, she didn't want to be kept prisoner any longer, but that modicum of something - her soul perhaps - just wanted to keep on fighting.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I...I...Of course I am, you insubordinate wretch!" Cyclonis stuttered, apparently confused. "Say goodnight, Starling, last of the Interceptors."

_Come on you twisted bitch, do me in, do it!_ Starling shouted inside her head, and then another voice accompanied hers, inside her head.

_Don't, please, I'm not ready to meet an end, not yet. Make her stop!_

_Dot it!_

_Don't do it!_

_Do it!_

_Don't, please!_

"DO IT, CYCLONIS!" Starling screamed to block out the other voice in her head, her eyes wide, breathing frantic, tears spilling over. She was a mess and she couldn't stand the insanity of it all. Voices, so many voices; Cyclonis mocking on about something, Starling herself yelling for Cyclonis to do it, the voice in her head, pleading, begging to not let it happen...and then one other voice, a voice which drowned out everything else.

"Master Cyclonis, Wait!" _His_ voice.

Silence. Tall, handsome, standing in the doorway of the cell, his black hair blending in with the surrounding darkness, his crimson eyes almost glowing. Dark Ace stepped towards his Master, nodding his head as if asking for permission.

"Before you dispose of this...Sky Knight, I may have an idea." His voice was smooth, and it sent grotesque shivers up and down Starling's spine.

"Dark Ace? And what of this idea?"

Cyclonis placed her staff by her side in an upright position and inclined her head towards Dark Ace.

"If we were to send out a transmission - across the Cyclonian frequency which the Storm Hawks monitor regularly - that we have this woman, they will be sure to conduct some kind of rescue mission to save her. They will play right into our hands."

The fiendish smirk in place upon Cyclonis lips was sickening, she nodded her head slowly.

"Oh, Dark Ace, now I remember why I appointed you as my advisor."

"Indeed, Master. But we will have to keep her alive, just until the Storm Hawks are in the fortress."

"Very well. I shall send the transmission. You...can do whatever you want with this Sky Knight."

Cyclonis Shot one last scathing glare at Starling, who was completely bewildered, and left, her boot heels clicking along the floor long after she was out of sight. Dark Ace stood motionless in the middle of the cell, looking around with a bored expression.

"What are you playing at, Talon?" Starling whispered. The feeling of defeat overwhelmed her, as once again, this man interfered wit her life.

Dark Ace didn't reply, instead he strode forwards and bent down until his face was level with Starling's. He brought a hand up to grasp her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You didn't think you could get away that easily did you?" Dark Ace purred dangerously. "I know you...Starling. Oh, how i know you well. A little to well, perhaps?"

Starling shook her head, trying to struggle free from his grasp.

"You don't know me. Don't try to say that you do." Starling whispered, closing her eyes so she didn't have to look at him.

"I know you. And you know me. You do know me, Starling, do you not?"

"The Ace I knew is dead, he died a long time ago, with the original Storm Hawks."

Starling's voice almost broke as she pushed unwelcome memories from her mind.

"I'm not going to let you get away, Starling. You think that I don't know what you trying to do? No, death doesn't come that simple for some. You're just going to have to deal with it, sunshine." Dark Ace's voice dropped to a whisper as he said the last word and moved in closer. Starling could feel his hot breath on her neck, and tried hard to ignore it.

"Don't touch me. You're nothing but a shell of a man."

Dark Ace chuckled quietly into Starling's neck, and he nuzzled for a moment, bringing his other hand to rest upon the side of her face.

"Oh, sunshine, you know that isn't true," he murmured, his lips brushing her soft skin.

Starling tensed, she couldn't stand his touch, his deceitful, evil touch. His, his...

"Please," Starling whispered, and her voice broke. He just had to stop touching her. "Whatever we had, it all means nothing now. You murdered the man I once knew. Saving my life is not going to atone for those you took."

Dark Ace pulled away, moving one hand to grasp Starling's air at the nape of her neck. A grotesque smirk plastered his otherwise handsome face, and his eyes narrowed into deadly slits.

"But you do remember. I think that is all for now then. I might see you tomorrow...Sunshine."

Dark Ace slowly ran his nose up the length of Starling's, and then retreated. When Starling knew he was gone, she allowed herself to cry. No matter what happened, she could not let that man get to her. She was alive. And she didn't know if that is what she wanted or not, but she had no choice in the matter. Dark Ace knew that she had more pride than most, and by letting her die, she would win.

_And that is why the bastard kept me alive_, she thought, defeat radiating from her.

And now the Storm Hawks were in danger. What had she ever done to bring such bad luck to herself and her friends? What did she do to deserve this?

* * *

><p>"Yo, Stork, where's Aerrow?" Finn asked as he hauled a crate half full of crystal in the direction of the engine room.<p>

"Resting. It's best not to disturb him right now."

Finn nodded, continuing his job. Piper had emerged from her lab and was finishing the map co-ordinates, the Nitro Crystal she made was on standby, ready for use when they needed it. This whole operation would be dangerous, but if they made it to their destination unharmed, completely worth it. Unconsciously, Piper's hand moved down to rest on her lower abdomen.

_Please, please don't let it be, not right now_, she thought to herself, trying so hard to contain her emotions.

Only time would tell, and right now, She had more important things to do than worry about being with child.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think it has been a while since I uploaded a chapter for this fic, and I have had a bout of writer's block. Well, I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one up quite soon. Reviews would be lovely.**

* * *

><p>"Stork, we need to play dead for a while, just until those Talons pass by," Aerrow commanded, pushing the periscope up and out of his way before he ran towards the hall.<p>

He stopped to catch his breath, doubling over and placing his hands on his knees. Suddenly, the door he was in front of swung open. A toffee-skinned hand grasped his upper arm, pulling him. Aerrow stumbled into the crystal lab, almost tripping over until he had Piper trapped on the opposite wall.

"Piper, what are you-,"

Before he could finish the sentence, Piper's lips were running smoothly along his neck, her hands caressing his torso.

"Shh," Piper murmured against the stubble under Aerrow's jaw.

For a moment, Aerrow let himself give in to Piper's sensual touch, but then he regained his clarity, clasping her wrists tightly. He pulled away from her.

"No, just stop, Piper," he scolded, gazing pointedly at her.

Piper closed her eyes and nodded.

"Sorry, I just thought..."

"I know. Listen, we're playing dead for a while, is there a chance you could make another Nitro Crystal? A small one just in case we need to make a quick escape."

Piper's expression registered uncertainty for a moment.

"I could, but it won't be overly powerful, Aerrow. it's a long shot, but yes, I can make another one."

"Good."

Aerrow stepped away from Piper, watching her move with easy grace around her lab which she knew so well. He knew what they did was wrong, by the Atmos, he knew, and he couldn't even find a reasonable excuse for it.

"Piper, we need to talk about...this," he muttered, waving his arm around.

"What's there to talk about, Aerrow? It's just fun, right? A distraction from everything."

"Exactly. But we can't keep doing it. _I_ can't keep doing this to you, not when...Not when I don't feel anything for you, it's wrong."

Piper stopped what she was doing and turned to face her Captain.

"I'm sorry we've fallen into this pattern, Aerrow, but it's not just you. I'm just as much to blame as you are."

"I know. And that's what makes it wrong, Piper. I'm ending it now. Besides, sooner or later I'm going to have to follow through with the High Council's plan."

"That's true."

A hollow smile touched her lips and she got back to work on fusing crystals. But the niggling thought in the back of her mind wouldn't go away. What if? What _if_ she was with child?

"Aerrow..."

"Piper, I'm not leaving, not until we know for sure. Even if it goes against the High Council's orders, If you are actually pregnant I'll make sure you and the baby are safe."

Piper nodded silently, unaware that her teeth had trapped her bottom lip. Aerrow took his leave, returning to the Bridge, leaving Piper to work.

* * *

><p><em>"Ace! Give me my nun-chucks back!" Starling yelled, laughing loudly. <em>

_"Come and get them, sunshine!" Ace laughed back, running from Starling._

_Fresh out of Sky Knight Academy, Starling had just been appointed Sky Knight of the Interceptors, one of the most prestigious squadrons in the Atmos. The end of the orientation ceremony had finished an hour ago, and now the younger members of the squadrons that had attended were playing about, enjoying the last day of non-responsibility before beginning real missions. Ace, one of the members of the Storm Hawks and Starling had taken a shine to each other, and over the course of the last week, had grown to become close friends. _

_"Come on, Starling, you're supposed to be a Sky Knight! Surely you can catch me?" _

_Ace ran into the trees, laughing loudly. Starling, who was enjoying herself five minutes ago, was starting to grow annoyed at Ace's mischievousness, and ran, full bolt after him. _

_"It's not funny any more, Ace, give them back!" She called out, looking around._

_Starling couldn't see him anywhere, and she turned around on the spot a few times. Taking her off guard, Ace jumped out of the trees, pinning her to one. Starling made a grab for her nun-chucks, but Ace's height enabled him to hold them above his head, out of Starling's reach. _

_"I'll give them back on one condition," he laughed. _

_"What?"_

_"A kiss."_

_"You can't be serious?" Starling exclaimed, surprised at his forwardness. _

_"Come on, sunshine. One kiss and you can have your nun-chucks back." _

_Starling sighed, trying to sound exasperated, but her smile gave her away. _

_"Fine," she murmured. _

_In a moment, Ace swooped down, capturing her lips with his own. _

_"Sunshine...hey sunshine..."_

"Wake up, sunshine!"

A cold voice roused starling from a dream she was content to stay in. Her groggy eyes blinked open slowly, and for a moment she was glad to see the face before her. Not a moment later, her stomach churned and a shiver ran up her spine upon realizing that the memory was nothing more than that; a memory, almost something mythical it seemed so long ago. Dark Ace stood in front of Starling, his stance cold and authoritative.

"What would you like to do today, sunshine? _Hang_ around for a bit?"

Dark Ace laughed at his little joke and reached up to rattle the chains of the shackles that held Starling's wrists.

"Well it's good to see your sense of humour is still alive," she muttered acidly, glaring at him. The angry veneer that Starling hid behind couldn't stop the pain she felt at losing what was once a man, who once just Ace. Even looking at him caused her heart to clench, but there was no point in showing it.

"You're not as fun as I remember, sunshine."

"You're not as human as I remember," Starling retorted.

She hated this monster. If she ever got free of these restraints, she would make sure he was the first to die.

Meanwhile, Master Cyclonis was in her private quarters, biding her time. Any day and the Storm Hawks should arrive in Cyclonia for their rescue mission. But how would she approach them? If there were any way to separate the group, get that Sky Knight on his own, she had to figure it out quickly. In her mind, Cyclonis knew that she was losing this war, and had finally come to the conclusion that the agreement with High Council of Atmosia was the only option to keep her people safe and put an end to this losing battle. Yes, she would do it. Procure the treaty between both sides of the Atmos.

"And all I have to do is give them some land..." she murmured absently.

Reaching for a crystal, she activated it and Dark Ace's face appeared in the holographic screen.

"_Master Cyclonis?_"

"Dark Ace, I want the north east Terra of the Gale smelters freed and surrendered to Atmosia. I'm taking the deal that idiot Jaqueb offered. I see no other way. Make haste."

"_Yes, Master Cyclonis_."

"Oh, and Dark Ace? Continue to monitor all radio frequencies and transmissions. If there is any word of those Storm Hawks coming, I want to know."

Cyclonis deactivated the crystal and tossed it to the side. So this was it, the only choice she had. Retrieving a piece of parchment and a pen, she began scribbling a reply letter to the High Council of Atmosia.

* * *

><p>"Aerrow! I've...Just...Inter...cepted...Cyclonian...transmission!" Finn panted, trying to catch his breath after running all the way to the Hanger where Aerrow was working on his ride.<p>

"What did it say?"

"Something about Starling. They have her prisoner."

"Alright. Finn, I want you to notify the others and we'll get to work on formulating a plan. Go, now!"

Aerrow pulled himself up, found a rag to wipe the grease form his hands, and quickly cleaned himself up before heading to the Bridge.

"Stork, you know what to do. Finn, Piper, work together on a plan for once we're inside. Junko, prepare the rides." Aerrow was frantically shouting orders at his team as he rushed around the bridge, going over a check list in his head; make it to Cyclonia, infiltrate the fortress, rescue Starling, get out safely.

It was easier said than done, but nothing was going to stop the Storm Hawks from freeing their friend.

"The transmission is sent to Atmosia, Aerrow, and another is coming through." Stork was listening intently over the static for the faint voice. "It's Jaqueb, he wants to know when you will be going through with _the plan_."

"You tell that skittish idiot I'll do it when there has been a non-violent reply from Cyclonis." Aerrow ran both hands through his hair and began pacing back and forth.

Stork nodded his head and returned the transmission.

Thirty long minutes crept by, the only sound breaking the formidable silence was the Condor's rumbling engines. Aerrow had been pacing the entire time, his mind on so many things at once, it was a wonder his head had not spontaneously combusted.

* * *

><p>The white marble antechamber glistened from the sunlight that was shining through the few windows that surrounded the High Council's desk. All five members were tired and grumpy-rather unwilling to discuss further their plan that seemed to be failing.<p>

"The Sky Knight, Aerrow, has not replied with a straight answer as of yet. We may as well forget about the whole thing!"

"Rubbish! If we discontinue this plan, the war will be lost, we must continue to try!"

"I concur. The Sky Knight will come through, he always does."

Their voices echoed off the stone walls, filling the chamber with the buzzing sound of conversation.

"Gentlemen!" Jaqueb called over their voices.

They fell silent, looking towards him intently.

"A message has just arrive from Cyclonia. It reads as such: _To whom it may concern, I, Master Cyclonis of the Cyclonian Empire, have reconsidered your futile offer. As you read this, the smelters and factories of the North-East Terra of the Gale Kingdom are being freed. That area of land is now yours to do with as you wish. Also, as you requested, I have called a ceasefire. If you do not stay true to your word, you will suffer the full wrath of my Empire. Keep in mind that my numbers are greater than yours and I can destroy you whenever I wish. You have two days to follow through. Signed MC._

"The girl drives a hard bargain, we haven't the use for such a small area of land. But the ceasefire has been called. Morgan, pull the troops back and discontinue the fighting. We _must_ get through to the Sky Knight otherwise all hope is lost," Jaqueb finished, looking around at his fellow members.

The men nodded their agreement, taking in the words from Cyclonis' letter.

"Then it is decided; The Sky Knight, Aerrow, shall be wed to Cyclonis, securing peace throughout the Atmos."

The eldest member tapped his gavel, the sound of the wood echoing around the men's ears.

"This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

><p>"Set her down here, Stork," Piper breathed, her anxiety gnawing away at her.<p>

The whole team were ready to infiltrate the fortress, but nerves were frayed and stomachs were churning. Everyone was exhausted, depressed almost, but the feeling of relief that was flowing throughout Piper was overwhelming her. In a moment, she pulled Aerrow to the side, away from everyone else.

"What is it, Piper?" Aerrow asked, fearing the worst.

"I did the test, Aerrow," she whispered her reply.

"And?"

"I'm not pregnant. We're okay. It's all going to be okay. All we have to do is rescue Starling and get the hell out of here."

Aerrow slumped against the wall, a weight lifted from his shoulders. Closing his eyes, he nodded once and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Atmos."

Breaking the silence, Finn's voice sounded throughout the bridge.

"There's a transmission coming through form Atmosia, it's the High Council for you, Aerrow!"

Aerrow strode over and lifted the receiver from its cradle.

"This is Aerrow of the Storm Hawks, what is it?"

"_Sky Knight, we have received correspondence from Cyclonis. She has gone through with our requests. It is now decided that you are to wed her. You have until tomorrow at the latest. Abort your rescue mission of the Sky Knight, Starling. I repeat, Abort your rescue mission._"

Aerrow stood in stunned silence. Abort the rescue mission?

"We are in Cyclonia, the rescue mission is going ahead. After Starling is safe, then I'll consider adhering to your request," Aerrow growled loudly into the receiver.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to drag on for eternity.

"_We at the High Council respect your sense of honour and duty, Sky Knight, but...You are under orders! If you do not follow through, your title will be revoked and you will cast out, banished from the Atmos. You will do as you're told. Now Abort the Rescue Mission, and go straight to Cyclonis. _That _is an order, Sky Knight_!" the voice roared from the other end.

A moment later, silence enveloped the entire bridge. The receiver dropped from Aerrow's hand, making a clatter when it hit the floor. He stood, motionless, shocked...devoid of drive.

"Piper, abort the mission..." he whispered, trying to force down the lump in his throat.

"Abort? B-but Aerrow-,"

"NOW PIPER!"

The team stood completely silent, shock resonating from every one of them. No one had ever seen Aerrow lose it like that before. His hands were shaking from the anger that was quickly unfurling throughout him and he glared at each of his friends in turned.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" he snarled, balling his hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

Almost instantly, the team dispersed, disappearing quicker than they had ever done so before. Stork remained indifferent, at the helm. His large eyes evaluated Aerrow, who continued to glare back.

"So, you're being forced to marry a despot. Congratulations," Stork muttered jadedly.

"When I want your opinion, Stork, I'll ask for it," Aerrow replied belligerently.

Stork's usually timid demeanour changed instantly, suddenly turning authoritative.

"I know you are completely against this, but it is ridiculously unnecessary to be taking it out on your friends! We want to rescue Starling as much as you. Just because you are the Sky Knight of this squadron does not give you the right to lose it at us. I have been around far longer than you, and I could tell you a thing or two. Now, do your duty, Aerrow, it's for the good of the Atmos, and you will be saving thousands, millions, even, of lives!"

Aerrow was taken aback at Stork's outburst. Never had the Merb scolded him for anything, and now, his perspective had shifted. Guilt washed over him and he hung his head, ashamed.

"Stork..I...Sorry."

Stork nodded, apparently accepting Aerrow's apology.

"Notify the rest of the of the team that I deeply apologize. Seeing as we are here, I'll go and get this over and done with. If I can, I will send you progress reports. Goodbye, Stork."

With that, Aerrow picked up his blades and disembarked the Condor. Taking one last heart wrenching look at what had been his hoe for the past four years, he began walking-walking towards the Cyclonian fortress.

* * *

><p>"Master, some Talons have spotted the Sky Knight, Aerrow, heading this way-alone." Dark Ace informed Cyclonis.<p>

"Let him approach. If he is not here under the High Council's orders, then you can kill him, Dark Ace."

Cyclonis sat atop her throne, gazing out of the window to her left, not looking at the man before her. The anger she felt at herself for giving in to the High Council's demands consumed her, but she could have never found a way to win the war. Any moment now could determine the fate of her beloved Empire. Any moment...

"Shall we set up the meeting quarters for when the Sky Knight arrives?" Dark Ace asked.

"Go ahead."

Maybe if she played her cards right, being wed to one of the most prestigious Sky Knights in the Atmos would permit her more power than what she already had. But only time would tell, and time, she had a lot of.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, I am sure that you are already aware of the formalities involving marriage, Sky Knight?" Master Cyclonis murmured quietly.

She refused to look Aerrow directly in the eye. This particular Sky Knight had been the cause of nearly all of her failed plans of taking over the Atmos, and she loathed the idea of being forced into marriage - especially with him.

"A ceremony is not necessary. Once we sign that piece of paper, your people will be safe." Aerrow neither could bring himself to look at the woman before him. Instead, his gaze was firmly locked onto the man in the corner who was watching the two of them closely.

Dark Ace kept a close watch over the two younger adults, trying to keep the overwhelming urge to strike Aerrow's head from his shoulders at bay.

"I am doing this solely for my own gain, just remember that, Sky Knight," Cyclonis whispered, narrowing her violet eyes.

Aerrow blinked once, bringing his gaze to rest upon hers.

"Obviously. I'm not going to play dumb. I know we both are against this, but what choice is there? You need a husband, and I want to see the Atmos war-free. But, I wish for you to honour one resquest of mine."

Cyclonis raised her eyebrows, glaring skeptically at Aerrow.

"And what kind of resquest would that be?"

Aerrow took a deep breath, squared his shoulders. He cleared his throat before talking.

"The Sky Knight, Starling, shall be freed. I know you have her prisoner here."

Cyclonis scoffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

Aerrow rose, smacking his hands on the wooden table.

"What value is she of to you?"

"Releasing the Interceptor is not part of the deal, plain and simple. Now, I will have a Talon escort you to your living quarters as you are to stay here until the signing of the marriage certificate."

Suddenly, an idea hit Aerrow and a cocky grin found its way onto his face.

"You do realize that when we are officially married, I will have as much power over this Empire as you, Cyclonis? I will be able to enforce any rules I wish, and Starling _will_ be set free."

A scowl marred Cyclonis' pale face as she realized that what Aerrow had said was true. Through the insanity of this whole ordeal, she had forgotten that being wed would give her potential partner as much reign and authority as she.

"Take the Sky Knight to his quarters, we're done here," Cyclonis growled, waving over the Talon that had just entered.

* * *

><p>"No more...I...I can't...No more."<p>

The purple-haired woman hung by the shackles aorund her wrists, her legs no longer able to support her slight frame. Her head lolled forward as if it were about to fall from her neck and tears fell freely onto the grimy floor of the cell. Her eyes that were once a vivid olive-green, were now dull; abandoned by the shine that they once held. The clothes she had worn for the last three weeks had been tattered and torn, stained with flecks of blood and dirt. She smelt heavily of stale persperation, a smell that no woman should ever have to endure. Starling had been withered down to just a skeletal frame, her cheeks hollow and sunken, her collar bones prominent against pale skin. The shackles that were cutting into her flesh just weeks previously now hung loosely around her wrists, but not loose enough for her to slip free. Dark red scars wrapped around each of her wrists as a result from struggling against her restraints for so long, but no longer did she have the energy or resolve to even continue fighting. She had already come to the realization that all atempts at escape were futile.

"You're not very lively today, sunshine."

Starling ignored the incessant mocking of the fiend stood before her. Neither an ounce of energy could she summon to retort, nor to raise her head to shoot a thermonuclear glare in the direction of her captor. Defeat radiated from her more than the stale stench of perspiration. All hope that she did have had finally faded, and now, accepting the fact that she would never become free again, Starling bode her time; waited to die of starvation. Surely it would only be another week until her body would begin to shut down, one pathetic organ at a time.

"How about I treat you to dinner tonight, hmm? You've nothing on your bones but skin. You're not a very good example of a woman, now, are you?"

That infernal voice rung in Starling's ears. She hated that sound. She hated the sound of his voice. It had gotten to the point where whenever he spoke she felt physically ill.

Dark Ace said no more. He waited patiently, a grin snaking its way onto his lips, for Starling to say or do _something_. Yet, the only sound that broke the now silence was a gutteral rumbling from Starling's stomach, followed by her sharp intake of breath from the stabbing pain she felt.

"You bore me, Starling. Such a shame; you used to keep me on my toes. Too bad I can't keep you on yours."

With a sudden movement, Dark Ace struck his foot out catching Starling in her bony knee. Not a sound she made, refusing to give him the satisfaction, even if she had already given up the will to live. The chains above her head rattled as her body was forced to sway around like a marrionette without a skilled puppeteer. A small piece of rubble, the size of a tooth, fell from the cieling. Neither Starling nor Dark Ace noticed.

"Say something, you wench. Get mad at me. For the love of Atmos, torturing someone who doesn't care really puts a damper on my job, you know."

Another sharp pain in Starling's stomach caused her to gasp, not from hunger, but from nausea. Dark Ace continued to taunt, but his voice had become a buzzing in her ears. The ever growing nausea consumed Starling and she began to retch, retch until bile forced its way from her stomach into her mouth. Gagging, she couldn't control it any longer. With nothing in her stomach, more bile made its way up, overflowing from her thin, cracked lips and onto the dirty ground beneath her.

Dark Ace jumped back as to not get vomited on, and he stared in disgust, no pity or sympathy in his cold stare.

* * *

><p>For days sleep had eluded Aerrow as he lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. In the far left corner, a spider was devouring a helpless fly greedily, seeming to not be able to get enough of its delicious insides.<p>

""Come into my parlor," said the spider to the fly,'" Aerrow whispered, finally averting his gaze from the morbid sight.

Try as hard as he might, he couldn't stop thinking about how close he was to Starling, and frustrated that he could do nothing to free her. Aerrow had not risked leaving his room in search of the dungeons in case Cyclonis threw a fit and locked him in a cell. The only thing he could really do was wait. Just wait until the marriage certificate was signed, then he himself would have equal rule over this Empire.

"Hang in there, Starling, I'll get you out of this wretched place," he whispered to the air. Soon after, his eyelids drooped and he found himself drifting into a dream of oddities, alien places and foes unlike no other he had ever faced; all manifestations of his situation that his subconscious concocted.

* * *

><p>Master Cyclonis sat at her writing desk. She glared venomously at the rectangular piece of paper before her. It took all of her inner strength to not disintegrate it and go back on her acceptance of marrying a Sky Knight. The only way through this was to keep a cool head about it. But cool was not something Master Cyclonis was very familiar with. In fact, Master Cyclonis was used to getting her way constantly and detested the idea of being told what to do. Alas, that is just one of the things one grows used to when being forced into power from a young age.<p>

Although she didn't think about it often, Cyclonis cringed at the almost forgotten memory of her mentor's death. Her grandmother had been there for her since she was just an infant. Master Cyclonis' mother, Aleksandria Cyclonis, had died of a terrible illness after her husband left her. The man in question, according to Master Cyclonis' grandmother, was unable to deal with a new-born baby at the time, so he left Aleksandria and was never heard from again. She loathed the co-creator, and swore to herself quite often that if she ever found out who he was, she would make him pay. Over all the empty years Master Cyclonis blamed that man for her mother's death, and if he ever happened to try and make contact he would not receive a warm welcome at all.

A knock at her chamber door pervaded into her ears rousing Master Cyclonis from her thoughts.

"What is it?" she hissed loudly towards the source of the noise.

No one answered and she jumped to her feet when the door cracked open. In stepped Aerrow, his face expressionless.

"What are you doing? It is forbidden to enter my quarters without my consent!"

Aerrow ignored her; he didn't feel the least bit threatened or intimidated by this woman.

"How much longer are you going to put off the signing, Cyclonis?" he asked, casually stepping towards the place in which Cyclonis stood.

"I've no idea what you mean, Sky Knight."

Master Cyclonis narrowed her eyes, trying to channel her hate towards Aerrow into the pit of her soul just for now.

"I see you have the certificate. What is stopping you from signing? Is it me? Do you not want to keep control of your beloved Empire? Or is it because you don't want anybody having equal rule over your loyal subjects? Oh, wait, you have bad commitment issues, don't you?"

Aerrow kept his cocky smirk out of view, but was thoroughly enjoying taunting Cyclonis.

"Watch your tongue, Sky Knight, for my staff might just..._slip_, and they will have to find me a new husband. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

With a bored sigh, Aerrow made his way around to the front of Cyclonis' desk, aware of her hateful glare on his back. He didn't hesitate in picking up a stray pen and scrawling his signature along one of the dotted lines at the bottom of the marriage certificate.

"It's that simple, Cyclonis," he stated, holding the pen out to her.

"How dare you," she snarled menacingly.

"Sign it. Now,"Aerrow commanded.

Taking both of them off guard, Master Cyclonis took the pen and quickly signed the certificate.

"Now you can send it off to be officially documented and then we will be betrothed."

"I refuse to take your name, Sky Knight."

Master Cyclonis stood, rather confused, pen still in hand trying to comprehend why she had just obeyed Aerrow. It was not like her to listen to anybody, let alone a Sky Knight. But the tone of voice Aerrow had just used was very familiar, he sounded just like Dark Ace did when he would grow weary. How stupid, thought Cyclonis, that she obeyed a Sky Knight just because he sounded like the one person she listened to occasionally.

"That's inevitable. Legally you will take my name. Now send that off and let me know when the official certification of marriage arrives. Good day."

And with that, Aerrow disappeared out of view, closing the door behind him.

Master Cyclonis held the certificate and pen in one hand, and with the other swiped everything off her desk angrily. How _dare_ he command her to do anything! He had no right. But now it was done. It was signed. With a shuddering breath, she rolled the piece of paper up and secured it in a postal cylinder before placing it in the mail chute. In a second it was gone, and in a week they would be officially and legally married. How she loathed the idea of taking another's surname, but when she thought of her people, her Empire, she knew it was for the best.

* * *

><p>"Eat."<p>

Starling turned her head away from the forkful of food in front of her mouth, refusing to do anything this evil scum told her to do. Even if he said please and atoned for everything he had done over the years, it wouldn't be enough for her to obey him at all.

"Damn it, just eat it. I'm not going to let you die down here, now eat the damn food, Starling."

"You think that trying to save my life will make up for everyone you killed? No. Go away."

"I don't care about trying to redeem myself to you. But I am not going to let you die, that would be too easy."

Starling was so hungry, it took all that was left of her willpower to refuse the sustenance offered to her. It was made harder when her stomach growled loudly and her mouth begun to water. Maybe one bite wouldn't be so bad; if she had at least one bite maybe it would make this festering demon before her retreat back into the bowels of his chambers and let her be for another twenty-four hours. And so, Starling decided that it would be best to eat just a morsel of food.

* * *

><p>The sun was low and the bright golden light that lit the antechamber of the High council was gradually fading. The five men sat around, some shuffling papers, some writing notes, but all eager to retire for the day. All except Jaqueb, who was sitting straight in his chair, waiting. Waiting for what he knew would arrive any time soon. And when a carrier pigeon soared through the great window, Jaqueb leaped to his feet to receive the postage cylinder it carried.<p>

"Gentlemen, the Atmos is safe! There is to be no more war, call home the squadrons and every other man or woman who fought against the Cyclonians. This day marks the day that the fighting stops. Praise be to the Ancestors!"

Cries of relief were heard around the chamber as the men rejoiced at the known fate of the Atmos.

"Morgan, I want you to take this certificate and make a copy, archive it, send the original back to myself so I can sign it and return the blasted thing to Cyclonia," Jaqueb commanded of his fellow council member.

Out of all the men in the antechamber, Jaqueb was the happiest. Of course it was to do with there being no more war, but the real reason this man was so happy, more proud than anything, was that his only daughter had finally married. Yes. Master Cyclonis was the daughter of Jaqueb of the High Council of Atmosia. But would anybody ever know? Jaqueb hoped not.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update, once again I have had no internet. I hope this chapter and those following were worth the wait! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Hate. Such a small word it is, yet describes something so undescribable, an emotion which is at complete odds with the thing known as love. Hate. Starling knew all too well what hate felt like. She hated Cyclonis. She hated the Raptors for murdering her squadron. She hated Dark Ace. She hated herself for ever loving him all those years ago. But worst of all, she hated herself for loving him still. Of course, though, it was only a small, frail piece of her that held that strong emotion called love, she couldn't stand it. So much Starling wanted to hate Dark Ace thoroughly, but it would never be. And she could understand that, accept it even, for you never forget your first love...or your only love.

"You've got some colour back in your cheeks."

"No thanks to you."

"Ah, but thanks to me indeed. I have been making sure you eat."

Starling did not bother to reply. Instead, she kept her eyes on the ground below her.

"This is your fate, Starling, my dear," said Dark Ace to dear Starling. "You'll stay here forever, a shackled prisoner, always under my guard."

"And I'll complain day after day," Starling retorted quietly.

"Yes, you'll complain, but it will be to no avail," Dark Ace sneered.

"Of course...My anguish, your ecstasy."

"Exactly."

What Dark Ace didn't know was that Starling already had hatched another escape plan, and this time she would succeed. The ceiling where the chains of her restraints were bolted was loosening, the bracket slowly becoming less stable. In the last five days she had been pulling on the shackles, moving them as much as she could, and each day the cieling crumbled just a soupcon more. Tonight, if she was lucky, might be the night. After an entire month, or more, in the dungeons of Cyclonia, if she could just break it down, then she could escape.

"Why don't you go away now? You've successfully fed me, what else do you need to stay here for?"

Of course he did not reply, only pacing around slowly. Dark Ace knew his very presence irritated Starling, and the fact of knowing so gave him a warm fuzzy sensation in his chest. Although he would never admit it to himself, the smallest part of him missed the fun he used to have with this woman, but he dismissed the sudden nostalgia and continued pacing. He had decided that tonight he would not leave until Starling made a violent gesture towards him. For some reason, a niggling urge caused him to feel it was his duty to aggravate this poor woman. It was like an entity unknown was causing him to feel this way.

"Leave me now; return next light to taunt me further, Dark Ace," hissed Starling.

"Sunshine, you're stuck with me, out of luck with me. Deal with it."

"Screw you."

"Now don't be putting notions into my head, Sunshine, that idea is very appeasing," Dark Ace smirked as he stepped towards Starling.

"If you put one finger on me-"

"What's that?" Dark Ace cut Starling's sentence short as he placed a hand on the side of her face.

That moment of contact. The small rush of adrenaline. Starling couldn't stand it. She shook her head away from his hand violently and yanked on her restraints until Dark Ace stepped away, and then continued to shake the chains that were gradually becoming loose. She could feel it, the chains were gaining slack quickly.

"Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself," Dark Ace sighed.

The cacophony that the rattling chains were causing was almost deafening and Dark Ace had to cup his hands over his ears to block out the noise.

Starling threw her head back, looking directly at the bolts where the bracket was fastened to the ceiling. They were coming loose with every shake, and in minutes they would surely give. If Starling could keep this up without tiring she would be free. That thought was what kept her going. Pieces of stone began to rain around her and a triumphant smile found its way onto her lips.

In a moment, Dark Ace figured out what she was doing, and took a step forwards, about to still Starling's arms. But as soon as his hands closed around her frail wrists, Starling kicked out. Her foot landed firmly between Dark Ace's legs and the next moment he was on the ground gasping in pain.

"Wench!" he roared through heaving breaths.

That opportunity gave Starling the extra time she needed. A bolt fell, hitting the stone floor with a _ping_. Just as Dark Ace was recovering from Starling's kick below the belt, the second bolt fell and the entire bracket gave way. He did not have the time to move. The bracket came down on his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Yes!" Starling hissed with such a feeling of relief.

As far as she could tell, Dark Ace was knocked out cold, so she took the opportunity to search him for the shackle keys which she knew he carried. In the left pocket of his pants were the keys and Starling retrieved them. With fumbling hands, shaking from excitement, she finally freed her wrists from the shackles, and in a good measure of common sense, relieved Dark Ace of his sword. And just in time did she do that, as he was beginning to stir. Barely ten seconds later, Dark Ace was on his feet again.

"Don't move, asshole!" Starling warned, activating the crystal energy of Dark Ace's sword.

She pointed it at him threateningly, but took a step back.

"Starling, give me my sword," Dark Ace murmured calmly, still disoriented from the blow to his head just minutes earlier.

"Back off. I'm getting out of this dump right now."

Dark Ace made to lunge at her, but Starling, even in her weakened condition was too quick, and leapt to the side.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Starling. Hand my sword back or I will have to, begrudgingly, kill you."

Dark Ace reached behind him to retrieve a secondary blade, which was barely the size of a dagger. He didn't hesitate in lunging again at Starling, who managed to kick the dagger from his grasp.

_No more,_ Starling thought to herself, and made the decision that would hurt for a very long time. She backed Dark Ace to the far wall, the sword still pointed at him.

"Have you any last words?" she whispered.

"I would advise against that, sunshine."

Starling shook her head once, twice, then in an adrenaline-fueled moment, thrust Dark Ace's sword through his midsection. She hardly cringed at the sizzling sound of tearing and burning flesh. A guttural cry tore through Dark Ace's chest, filling the cell with that horrid sound.

"Starling...You've bested me," he choked through rattling breaths.

"Goodbye, my love. May flights of demons wing you to your rest," Starling whispered as she pulled the blade from his dying body.

She watched as Dark Ace slumped to the grimy cell floor. The rattling sound of death filled her ears as she dropped the sword. The crystal energy died away instantly when the metal hit the ground with a _clang_. Turning on a heel, Starling ran. She ran from the cell, she ran from the dungeon. She ran until her lungs burned.

The smell of blood burned in Dark Ace's nostrils. The scent of his own blood, surrounding him. His vision grew blurry and soon his breathing was soon to come to a complete stop, and he felt it, the final beat of his blackened heart. The extraordinary feeling of death overwhelmed him and he gave in, if not willingly. The woman he once loved, once upon a many year ago, had just ended his life. And he felt fine with that.

"Goodbye, sunshine," he breathed with the final breath left in his lungs.

* * *

><p>Three days ago was when the official documentation of marriage arrived, and Aerrow found some comfort in knowing he was in control of Cyclonis' Empire. Now free to wander the halls of the fortress, he strolled down a corridor, looking for the dungeons - he had only one thing on his mind, and that was to free Starling. But when he heard frantic footsteps, he stopped dead in his tracks. The sound was coming from a corridor to the right, and instinctively, he readied his energy blades.<p>

As the footsteps grew closer, he leaped out, and somebody collided with him.

"Starling!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Aerrow? What are you doing here?"

"I...It's a long story, but I was on my way to find you. How did you escape?"

Starling didn't reply. She stood from the floor and helped Aerrow to his feet.

"Starling? Is that...blood? Who's blood is that?"

"Aerrow...He's dead, Aerrow. I killed him."

"Starling, who did you kill?" Aerrow asked, feeling dread at the thought of his friend taking a life.

"Dark Ace. I-I...I could have let him live, but I killed him. I killed him in cold blood," she whispered, and the tone of her voice was something that only a haunted soul could possibly sound like.

"Shit...Okay. You should know the way to the hanger bay from when you infiltrated this place a few years back, right?"

"Yes, I remember my way around."

"Good. Get out of here. I'll make sure Cyclonis doesn't know you're gone until you're far from here."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I was forced into marriage. I told you it's a long story. But just go. Go now and don't ever look back. And...Go into hiding for a while, please."

"I will. Thank you, Aerrow. I'm sorry, I've dishonored the name of Sky Knight."

"I don't care. You're alive and free. Now get the fuck out of here and never come back, please."

Starling nodded her head and quickly hugged Aerrow before sprinting in the opposite direction to the hanger bay to jack a Switchblade.

Aerrow stood in shock, glued to the spot. The thought of Starling hurting anybody, even Dark Ace was absurd. But he couldn't blame her for anything. He knew he must get to Cyclonis before Cyclonis got to Starling. But in a split second decision, he headed, instead to the dungeons; to see for himself, the great warrior of Cyclonia, slain.

Down the dark hall, past some empty cells. Aerrow walked until he reached the end of the hall, the fourth cell from the left. Peering in, his eyes couldn't believe what he saw. Perhaps his greatest enemy was Dark Ace, and to see him like this - lifeless - was almost unpleasant for Aerrow. He had fought many a battle against this man, and in the pit of his stomach, he knew the feeling of envy, jealousy. Deep down, he knew that he was the one that wanted to kill Dark Ace, and now he would never get that chance. But he didn't think about that right now. Aerrow was just glad that his friend had made it out of here alive.

Kneeling down, Aerrow placed two fingers on Dark Ace's neck; searching for a pulse. When he could not find it, he sighed deeply and sat back on his heels. Starling by now, would have been clear of Cylonian territory, and Aerrow felt the right thing to do was alert Master Cyclonis of her adviser's untimely demise. So he reached down to pick up Dark Ace's communicator, and took a deep breath before turning the small device on. When it crackled quietly to life he spoke into it.

"Cyclonis, there's been a situation," murmured Aerrow as he gazed at the corpse of Dark Ace.

"This is Dark Ace's device. What are you doing with it? Where is he?"

"He's right here, in the dungeons...and Starling is not."

There was a strange sound from Cyclonis' end that sounded like something being smashed.

"Well tell him to go after her!" Cyclonis yelled exasperatedly.

"I can't...He's," Aerrow paused, trying to find the right words. "It appears that Starling wounded him rather badly in her escape. I'm sorry, but...He's gone, Cyclonis."

Aerrow never liked to be the bearer of bad news, even to Cyclonis, but who else was going to tell her that her right hand man was dead in a dungeon?

Cyclonis' end of the line went completely dead, silent. Aerrow couldn't even hear her breathing. He was startled when a cloud of purple light appeared and in the next instant Cyclonis appeared through the mystical light, a crystal still glowing firecly in one hand. In the other hand, she had her staff the crystal ready to blast whoever she saw first.

"What have you done?" she yelled, rushing over and dropping to her knees.

With a hand hovering over Dark Ace's wound, the crystal in her hand glowed such bright purple, Aerrow was worried it might explode. But then he realized what Cyclonis was trying to do.

"Cyclonis, stop. He's gone, it's no use."

Aerrow stooped down to lift Cyclonis to her feet. Of course she struggled against him and one of her flailing elbows caught him in the rib. He didn't let go, though, and he spun her around, his hands firmly on her upper arms.

"Cyclonis, not even the most powerful crystal can bring him back, he's gone."

"NO! He was my friend!" she screamed.

And for the first time, Aerrow saw it; the vulnerability of this woman. And it hit him, as much as they both hated the idea, she was his wife. And as her husband, he felt the obligation to at least try to comfort her. In a moment of sympathy, Aerrow pulled Cyclonis into his arms, holding her tight, ignoring her struggles.

"He's gone, I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do now."

"He's still warm, there might be a chance!"

"But there is no pulse. I'm sorry. If there was something to be done, I would help, but there just isn't."

Master Cyclonis had just had her world ripped away for the second time in her life. Her only friend, killed by that Sky Knight. The only fair way to go about this was to track her down, kill Starling herself. Absurd, she found it, that Aerrow was holding her like they were some kind of friends. But as much as she struggled, he just would not let her go. Master Cyclonis was not familiar with physical contact of any form, being that she had barely even touched another human since her grandmother died. It was such an alien feeling-Aerrow's arms around her.

"Release me, Sky Knight," she hissed, finally escaping his grasp.

"Where is the morgue located?" Aerrow asked quietly.

"The-the morgue?"

"Yes. Unless you want his body to decay and decompose down here, then point me to the morgue."

"Very well. I shall escort you there."

Master Cyclonis watched as Aerrow hoisted Dark Ace's body into his arms. The puddle of blood he had been laying in rippled slightly and drops fell from the corpse as it was lifted from the ground.

Soon Master Cyclonis and Aerrow had reached the corridor in which the morgue was located. The whole way they had both remained silent.

"The door second on the left," whispered Cyclonis.

As they stepped through the metal doors, they were enveloped in a cold, sterile environment. Aerrow walked over and placed Dark Ace on one of the slabs.

"I would like a moment alone, Aerrow," said Cyclonis.

Aerrow nodded and retreated to stand just outside the door. He realized just then, that that was the first time Cyclonis had addressed him by name.

Master Cyclonis tentatively stepped towards the cadaver who was once her friend.

"You don't belong here, my warrior. I will exact revenge upon the one responsible, I promise."

And something that had not happened in years happened. A tear, a single tear, fell from Master Cyclonis' eye. It rolled down her cheek and landed on Dark Ace's face with a tiny splash as she planted a gentle kiss on his now cold forehead.

"Goodbye, my friend."

Without a further glance, she turned and headed out of the morgue to where Aerrow had been waiting for her.

"Cyclonis, I truly am sorry for your loss. Dark Ace was the greatest opponent I ever had the pleasure of battling."

"Save your sympathy for someone who wants it!" Cyclonis growled venomously in reply.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on a small Terra, Starling was home. Or at least what used to be her home before the Raptors took out her squadron. Here she didn't have to hide, or pretend she didn't feel what she really felt. Her heart, it seemed was broken. Only because she still loved that monster did she weep over Dark Ace; but she did not regret her decision to end his life. If anything he deserved what happened to him, and now he would never have the chance to cause more trouble.<p>

Pushing herself from the uncomfortable sofa, Starling paced into her old bedroom and instantly found what she was looking for; a ring. Small and gold with an amethyst stone, almost the same colour as her hair. It was a promise ring that Ace had given her when they were younger, before he was lured to the dark side. She examined it for a moment, and then tossed it carelessly into a drawer full of various knick-knacks.

"Goodbye, Ace...for the last time."


	7. Chapter 7

Two days it had been since Starling had escaped - since Dark Ace was murdered. Aerrow and Master Cyclonis sat in the private dining hall, awaiting their supper. When it arrived, Cyclonis barely looked at her plate.

"I realize that you are going through a hard time right now, but you must eat," muttered Aerrow, who had already finished his meal.

Cyclonis glared at him but said nothing. This was their first time dining together as husband and wife, although they refused to sleep in the same bed, they shared living quarters. Holding a conversation was a fairly tricky art when it came to talking to Cyclonis. Whenever Aerrow made an attempt, she would either ignore him or bite his head off. At least he was trying. But unbeknownst to him, so was Cyclonis. By the Atmos she was trying, but no matter how nice Aerrow was to her, she couldn't bring herself to even tolerate him.

Aerrow knew that she blamed him for Dark Ace's death for some unknown reason, but had no idea why. He wasn't even present when it happened. But that would not deter him in trying to make peace with this woman who was now his wife by law. Hardly had it sunk in that he was now royalty, a king. By Cyclonis' betrothal to him, her title had now become Queen Cyclonis. But she didn't like that title at all, she preferred her old title of 'Master', the title by which Dark Ace had frequently called her, the first person to have ever called her by that name.

At four years of age she had claimed the throne and Dark Ace had been with her every step of the way. As such a small child, he was her protector, a father figure almost, but it was a husband she had wanted to make of him. Although, not because she loved him any more than a friend, but because he had a great mind for ruling, good genes to produce adequate offspring and was such a fierce warrior, but she always knew he was too old for year, ten years her senior. Who now would give her advice, reassurance? Certainly not the Sky Knight seated across from her. What knowledge could he possibly posses that could ever rival that of Dark Ace's? Aerrow was not fierce. Reassuring, maybe, but he was just a Sky Knight, and that was it. And now she was married to him, against her own will nonetheless. How could Master Cyclonis make any good from this dreadful situation?

"The other day, you called me by name," Aerrow stated as he sat back in his chair.

"I was being polite, do not read into it, it was the least I could do," Cyclonis replied in monotone.

"He clearly meant a great deal to you. Would you like to talk about it?"

"I'd known that man going on fifteen years. I have never been closer to another human being than him. It upsets me greatly that he has died. Is that what you want to hear, _Aerrow_? Do you want me to admit how defeated I feel, how despairing. Do you want to see me broken at last? Because that's the truth. I am torn apart, I am hurting, I am hurting like never before. Is that what you want to hear?"

Cyclonis stood abruptly, knocking over a chalice as she did so.

"Yes. That is exactly what I wanted to hear, Cyclonis. But not because I relish the thought of you like that. You may be unfamiliar with what you're feeling, but admitting that you do feel what you're feeling lets me know that you are just as human as any of us. I want to help you through this. Just because we are arch enemies does not mean I am going to sit by and watch as you continue in this downward spiral." Aerrow stood up also, looking directly at Cyclonis before continuing. "Besides, you're my wife. It doesn't matter if we hate each other, I have a moral obligation to help you get through this. And you-you have the moral obligation to let me."

"And that is what it always comes down to with you Sky Knights, isn't it? _Morals_," hissed Cyclonis. "You think I want you to try and help me? I do not want, or need your help, or understanding. I only only require your presence within this Empire for my own sake. Just because we are bound by law does not give you the right to refer to me as your _wife_!"

Cyclonis flung her arm in front of her, her index finger pointing at Aerrow threateningly.

"Relax. I'll stop calling you my wife under one condition," he replied.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I would like to know your given name. It's only fair, you know mine."

"That's absurd."

"Very well. In that case, my wife, I will continue referring to you as such."

Cyclonis scoffed exasperatedly. He shoulders slumped ever so slightly and she brought her gaze to Aerrow.

"If you truly wish to know, my given name is...Jaqueline," she sighed.

"Jaqueline? That's...That is a very nice name."

"You will refrain from telling anybody, otherwise you will pay," Cyclonis hissed.

"Please, you need me here, you wouldn't harm me."

"No, you're right. But I would appreciate it if you told no one."

Aerrow nodded his head once, and smiled kindly at Cyclonis, who was looking at him, a bemused expression on her pale face.

"Now, I put it to you that we should try to get along. As I am just as in control of this Empire now, decisions should be made mutually."

"I am not accustomed to sharing rule. What would you have me do differently? The war is now over, your beloved Atmos is safe and my Empire is stronger than ever."

Aerrow cupped his chin with an index finger and thumb thoughtfully.

"Can I request that Cyclonia not raid defenseless Terras? In fact, I would like to stop all raids. The hand of Cyclonia reaches far across the Atmos enough. There is no more need to continue with raids and sacking. As I am a trusted Sky Knight, any needed supplies shall be shipped upon my request."

"You are far more valuable to my Empire than what I first thought, Aerrow. Send requests to Atmosia and make good on your statement, then I will consider what you have suggested."

* * *

><p>Lilac eyes stared out of the mirror into the face of the man who gazed longingly at the small photograph which was blue-tacked in the top left corner of the frame. His shoulder-length hair was tied back in an aristocratic-styled ponytail at the base of his neck and was the colour of graphite. Silver hairs had presented themselves in random places over the years, but other than that, Jaqueb was an ordinary looking man. The photograph he had been staring at was that of his ex-would-be-wife, Aleksandria Cyclonis. Her Violet eyes pierced into nothingness, her beauty forever captured in this single picture. Ever since the day he left Cyclonia he regretted leaving her and their newborn child.<p>

His eyes moved down to the picture under that of Aleksandria, to a photograph of another who looked strikingly like her. Jaqeub sighed heavily as he ran a finger over the face of the girl in the picture.

"My little Jaqueline," he whispered with a heavy heart.

Not one soul knew of his connection to Master Cyclonis and he feared the repercussions of anybody ever finding out he was her father. It would mean losing his position at the High Council, being thrown out of Atmosia all together maybe. Since he left Cyclonia he had become an esteemed member of the community, and the only thing anybody really knew about his past was that he was originally from Terra Gale...before Cyclonia had invaded and erected smelters and imprisoned its citizens. Nobody knew that it was his fault in the first place. Terra Gale was once protected against Cyclonia, but his leaving had quite an averse reaction on Aleksandria's mother who was in power at that time. She ordered her troops to sack Gale and raid it. That secret, Jaqueb kept well hidden.

Should he try to make contact with his daughter, he feared she would hate him. In fact, he feared her loathing more than being kicked out of the High Council. And that is why Jaqueb refused to ever taint her life with his existence. He felt he didn't deserve his daughter's love. And in any circumstance, he was right in feeling so. But knowing the sheer amount of hate she may hold for him would definitely destroy him. But what was he to do all them eighteen years ago? Just sit by and watch as his daughter grew into a despot with no power to say otherwise? When he first met Aleksandria, all morals were forgotten, he was in love. But after three years and the birth of their little Jaqueline, something had clicked in his brain, something made him realize that Cyclonia was not where he wanted to spend his life.

_"If you leave now, never return. You will not know your daughter, see her grow. If that is what you truly wish, then leave now and never return."_

_"No, let me take my daughter away from this place, it's not right for her to stay here. I am going to leave, but let me take my little Jaqueline with me." _

_"You have made your choice. Now go. Jaqueb Lebeau you are hereby banished from Cyclonia."_

Jaqueb cringed at that memory. Forbidden to see his daughter at all, missing her first steps, her first words, her first smile, giggle. A part of him loathed himself for not staying. The only way to go on, was to just go on; keep his position at the High Council, and correspond with Cyclonis only on political matters. The truth was he had never wanted to leave his daughter in that place, but he could never have lived with himself if he had stayed.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to sleep?" Aerrow asked Cyclonis.<p>

"No. I have paperwork to finish."

"Would you like a hand?"

Cyclonis scoffed in semi-amusement.

"You were not kidding when you said we should try to get along. Very well. Here, fill these orders, stamp and sign them then have them sent off to the Smelters on Gale. They must be there within the week. At least five days notice is required before inspections. Get to it, Sky Knight."

Cyclonis placed a stack of papers on Aerrow's lap and strode back to her desk. He looked over at her and chuckled quietly.

"You know, Jaqueline, if you ever want to talk about Dark Ace you can talk to me. I am a good listener."

"Why must you keep trying to be so..."

"Because I don't want you hating me. I want to be a friend to you."

Instantly Master Cyclonis' mood shifted from not so annoyed to completely thermonuclear.

"What? You think that you can replace Dark Ace? You will never replace him. I will never feel for you as I did for that man. How dare you even _think_ of trying to take his place, you-you..." Cyclonis yelled, her voice reached such a pitch that words evaded her. She slumped into her chair and covered her face with one hand, bowing her head. "You can't ever replace him. Don't try."

"No, I wasn't...I didn't mean...I've no intentions of trying to take his place. I know that you have not but one friend, and now that friend is no more. I want you to know that I am here if you need me, that's all. I'm trying to be your friend, I'm not trying to be Dark Ace. In case you didn't notice, I'm not bent on killing and such."

And then Cyclonis did something that Aerrow had never seen her do. A small sob, almost nonexistent escaped from her slightly parted lips. Aerrow was taken aback, he had no idea how to deal with this. He wasn't exactly used to seeing Cyclonis so personally, he was used to the anger, the occasional sadness, but crying? Oh man, he had no idea what to do.

"You may have seen him that way. But to me, he was so much more...Dark Ace was my first friend. He practically raised me when my grandmother died. He was not bent on killing. Of course he enjoyed it, he enjoyed a great many a thing, but he was always there when I needed somebody. I never talked to him about how I felt. He just kind of stood there and knew what I wanted to say when I said nothing. He understood everything I never said. He was a great man, the only person in the Atmos who I actually liked to have around me. And he is gone, because of you. It's your fault."

"My fault? I wasn't even there!"

"A Sky Knight killed him! One of your kind! It was as much your fault as that Interceptor, the one who took his life. You people think you have honor, but you don't. Making sure your people are safe for another day, that is honor. Killing when there is no need? That is cowardice. I hate your kind, I hate you!"

"If you hated me so much you would have ended me the day I stepped foot on Cyclonia. Now calm down and talk to me like a damn adult. Stop trying to place the blame on myself. It was as much my fault as it was yours."

"What do you expect me to say? I can't deal with these kinds of emotions. I can only channel anger, it's the only thing I have felt for almost two decades. I'm not used to having somebody who actually wants me to talk about my feelings. I can't do it. Excuse me if this is the only way I know how to grieve!"

Aerrow placed the stack of papers on the floor beside him, paced over to Cyclonis and knelt in front of her. He took the hand that wasn't covering her face in one of his, and with the other coaxed her head up slightly to look at him.

"Look, this whole marriage thing doesn't suit either of us, I know that. There is a very real chance of it not working out at all. I know we may never see eye to eye, and you will probably dislike me til the day you die. But I am not going to let you go through something like this alone.

"Now if you want to cry, then cry. If you want to scream until your throat bleeds, then by all means, scream. But do not try to push someone away who is only trying to help. I mean it. I want you to talk to me. You are Jaqueline Cyclonis-Strike, and as much as you hate this, you are my wife and I will _not_ stand by while you wrestle with unfamiliar emotions."

"What do I do?" Cyclonis whispered with pleading eyes.

"You could start by letting me in."

"I don't know how..."

"Don't worry. I'll help."

Cyclonis took a deep breath and nodded her head once before standing. She paced over to sit on the sofa Aerrow was previously seated on.

"Come, sit."

Aerrow obeyed and took a seat beside Cyclonis.

"You want me to talk to you. You say you want to be my...friend. You can understand my skepticism at that statement. For the past four or so years we have been trying to foil each other's plans and whatnot."

"I know, I know. I'm not going to say 'let's start fresh' because there is far too much history. But how about you tell me something about yourself that I don't know?"

Master Cyclonis sat silent, repressing the urge to scoff. She had already come apart in front of Aerrow, what more did he want?

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Okay, I'll start." Aerrow said.

He sat back in the sofa and rested his arm across the back of it.

"Well, I was orphaned at four after the last battle between Cyclonia and the rest of the Atmos. I took up my father's legacy when I turned fourteen. Records indicate that I was the youngest Sky Knight to ever be officially knighted. And I guess you pretty much know the rest."

Cyclonis looked to the far wall where a portrait of her grandmother was placed, shifting away from Aerrow.

"My father left when I was less than three weeks old. My mother died two years later of an unknown illness. Four years my grandmother mentored me in the ways of our Empire. When I was four and a half, Dark Ace joined our forces but not long after my grandmother passed away. Since then I have ruled my Empire the way my grandmother taught me, the way she wanted me to."

"Do you not know who your father might have been?"

"No. According to my grandmother, he was originally from Terra Gale. That is all I know about him."

"Ah. So that would explain why...?"

"Why Cyclonia invaded it and has never released it, yes," Cyclonis finished Aerrow's sentence. "And why I agreed to relinquish a sector of it to secure the deal with the High Council if you want to know."

"You're really not that bad of a person. I can tell you care about your people. But I think for tonight that is enough talking. I'm tired and I'm sure you're plain exhausted. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight, Jaqueline."

"Goodnight, Aerrow."


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark. But not the usual night-time-without-a-light dark. This was different. The black that encompassed him was so pitch that he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. It was so dense he couldn't breath. In fact, he wasn't breathing at all. And then, through the pitch black, he saw something move, like a smoke blacker than that which already surrounded him. It moved with the fluidity of water, yet lacked any form of substance at all. He realized that whatever it was, was moving towards him. It moved slow, yet with the speed of light. The entity struck fear into him and the only thing he could think to do was run- run away. He had never ran from anything before, but this was different. He could feel the entity- or whatever it was- behind him. And then something hit him; the entity wasn't just following him, it was all around him. Like he was _in_ the entity. He was trapped. His legs though, kept moving, running, but his feet weren't hitting anything solid. It was as if he was running on air.

"_Mortal!_" A deep voice sounded all around him.

The voice was unlike anything he had ever heard. It was so pleasing to the ear, yet had a dangerous undertone.

"_You don't talk, mortal?_" the voice queried.

He stopped his legs and looked around, frantically searching for the source of the voice. The fluid smoke was surrounding him, passing through his very being.

"_I have the power to restore your life, Dark Ace._" The voice seemed to whisper with such persuasion.

"What? who-what are you?"

"_You talk now?_"

"What is this? Who are you?"

"_My name is Aurel and I have the power to give you your life back, restore what has been lost. Will you accept what I have to offer?_"

"But I died. Starling killed me. There is no way to bring the dead back. I don't believe what you say."

"_I thought you might say that...What about now...?_"

Suddenly, striding through the pitch darkness was a familiar woman.

"M-master?"

"_I can materialize the form of anyone you have ever seen, even if just for the briefest moment. What do you say, Dark Ace? Will you go back to your dear Master?_"

"No! It cannot be done. Why are you toying with me?"

_Aurel_ did not answer, instead the woman in front of him changed to that of a new being. Her bright olive-green eyes shone brightly through the darkness, like beacons amidst the darkest night. Purple hair that imitated silk framed her delicate face.

"Come back to me, Ace. How I miss your quick wit, please come back to me," Starling spoke, but Dark Ace knew it wasn't really her.

The entity that was impersonating Starling stepped forward and cupped the side of Dark Ace's face gently. He tried to resist the urge to close his eyes and savor her touch, but he could not. He gave in almost instantly, sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry, my love. I did not want to send you into an abyss such as this. You have the choice of coming back. We can be together again, just like we used to be. My love, come back to me," she whispered against Dark Ace's lips.

"_You can go back to her you know. If you simply accept my offer_."

Aurel's strange voice interrupted Dark Ace's delusion, and now Starling was standing a few paces away, the same expression on her face now as when she had driven his own sword through his midsection. The pain behind her eyes ate away at him. He only wanted to hold her again. He didn't care if this was some delusion, Dark Ace began stepping toward her, but with every step, it seemed he could not get any closer.

"Why do you torment me so?" Dark Ace yelled, punching the air.

"_I can tell by your reaction that you would rather go back to your beloved than your young Master. Will you accept my offer now? Or would you prefer to spend eternity only able to look at your beloved, not able to touch her, feel her skin against yours, her soft breath on your neck. Would you not like to make love to your dear Starling as you once did? I can give it all back to you. All you have to do is say 'yes'._"

"Yes! Yes, I will. I will...Please, let me go back to her," Dark Ace finished in a barely audible whisper.

"_The deal is struck. You belong to me now, Dark Ace. I shall imbue you with power, with life. BUT, you will have to stay here until it is time._"

"Time for what?"

"_You will soon find out. You could be here for years."_

"Years! Why did you not tell me this before?"

"_Relax. There is no time here. Actually, how long do you think you have been dead for?_"

"I-I don't know, half an hour at the most?"

"_That is incorrect. It has, in fact, been exactly two weeks since you died. So, as you can see, the time will just fly by, and soon you shall be back with your beloved. Meanwhile, enjoy your time here. I can create anybody you wish to see, hold conversations as they would._"

"I don't care for anybody, I just want to see Starling."

"_Then that is what you shall have. If you've any other requests, simply ask._"

"Uh...Thank you."

Starling again paced towards him, and soon her lips were on his.

* * *

><p>Aerrow sat alone in the living quarters, his head bowed. A realization had struck him just days previously. A connection which he made. It sounded absurd even to him, but he had to find out if his hunch was true or not. He stood and set off to find Cyclonis, which he knew to be in her throne room.<p>

As he paced through the large doors, Cyclonis stood to greet him.

"Is there a problem, Aerrow?" she asked, placing her hands on top of each other.

"No. But I must go to Terra Atmosia. There are some things I need to sort through. I am just letting you know. I should return by this time in two days."

"Very well. Safe journey, Sky Knight."

Aerrow then made his way to the private hanger, mounted his ride and set off for Atmosia.

Night had fallen by the time Aerrow reached Atmosia, but he made his way to the Headquarters of the High Council. He knew of course, that they would have retired for the day, but the night staff would still be there. As he approached, he took a deep breath. Aerrow strode through the front doors and up to the reception desk where a young woman with auburn hair pulled into a loose bun sat, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Sky Knight Aerrow, what brings you here at this time?"

"I need to see Jaqueb," he replied.

"Indeed? Jaqueb is not currently in. Would you like to make an appointment to see him?"

"Sure. When can he fit me in?"

"Let's see...Well, there is an opening for Thursday next week, how does that sound?"

"That's no good. I need to see him as soon as possible. Is there a chance you could give me his address?"

"Sorry, I cannot do that unless you are family."

_I think we are_, Aerrow replied internally. He instantly thought of an idea that would work.

"That's a shame. I have spoken with him and he said that If I arrived too late to just get his home address from here."

"Oh, well in that case, here."

The woman pulled up a file and scribbled an address down on a notepad. She tore the paper free then handed it to Aerrow.

"Do you need directions, or can you find his house okay?"

"I'll be fine, thank you for your help."

With that, Aerrow left in search of Jaqueb Lebeau's home. As he walked, he rolled his eyes. They should really be more professional in there. He could have been a serial killer. But he didn't complain about it too much, he had got what he wanted. After fifteen minutes of wandering, Aerrow finally came to the address written on the paper. Pacing up to the front door, he knocked three times. There was shuffling behind the door before it opened, and then stood Jaqueb, in his night clothes, a satin robe tied loosely around him.

"Aerrow? What are you doing here?"

"Jaqueb, I need to talk to you. It's...forgive me if this is not a good time, but it is kind of a big deal."

"Very well. Come in, Sky Knight."

Aerrow stepped through the door and found his way to the living room where he took a seat on an overstuffed armchair.

"What is this about? Have you run away from Cyclonia, is there danger?" Jaqueb asked.

"No, nothing of the sort. Everything is perfectly fine. No, I came here to ask you about...a delicate matter."

"Oh?"

Jaqueb took a seat on the opposite armchair and crossed his legs, regarding Aerrow suspiciously.

"I apologize in advance if anything I say sounds absurd, but just bare with me on this."

"Get to the point Sky Knight," scoffed Jaqueb.

"You're from Terra Gale, are you not?"

"Of course. Everyone who knows me knows that."

"Indeed. Have you ever had children?"

"What? I'm sure everybody who knows me-"

"Would know if you had children," Aerrow cut him off.

By now, Jaqueb had grown very suspicious of Aerrow, and was dreading the next question.

"Jaqueb, I'm good at telling when people lie to me, so I want you to be completely honest; do you have a daughter by the name of Jaqueline?" Aerrow asked, cutting right to the chase.

Jaqueb felt the air leave his lungs. Somebody knew. How in the Atmos did Aerrow find out about this secret he had kept hidden for so long?

"How?"

"It was simple really. Firstly Jaqueline told me the only thing she knew about her father was that he was from Gale, which to be honest, didn't really strike me as odd. Secondly, it was her name; Jaqueline, Jaqueb. Really, it wasn't that hard to piece together. You have always been the one to send correspondence to Cyclonia. You have never held much animosity when speaking of Master Cyclonis and when you have it was forced."

"It's true. Master Cyclonis is my little Jaqueline. If anybody ever found out, then she would find out, then she would hate me. I am not going to risk that. Aerrow, I do not deserve to be in her life, I gave up that right the day I left Cyclonia."

"If you're worried that she would hate you, then you are probably correct. But, she gave up control of a sector of Gale to seal the treaty. Do you know why? Because of her father."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sky Knight. She gave up that sector of land because it was the least use to her. I know how the Cyclonians think."

"I only have one question for you, Jaqueb: why did you leave her?"

Jaqueb hung his head ashamedly, refusing to look at Aerrow.

"I knew it was a bad place to be, Cyclonia I mean. I didn't want to raise my daughter there. But when I wanted to leave Old Lady Cyclonis would not let me take Jaqueline with me. I wanted to stay with Aleksandria and my baby girl I truly did, but then I got banished from ever returning to Cyclonia. And that meant that I would never ever get to see my girl grow up. I could have saved her from the life she now leads, but I was too much of a coward to stay in that place. I regret leaving my little Jaqueline still to this day."

Aerrow sat back in the armchair, taking in what Jaqueb had just said. Both men sat silent for what seemed like half an hour.

"Do you want to be in your daughter's life again?" Aerrow asked suddenly.

"Of course! But she would never want to see me. Old Lady Cyclonis filled her head with lies about me."

"I can think of a way for you to be. Just give me some time.."

"No, I cannot have anybody finding out, they would shun me."

"That's not going to happen. I will send you a coded message from Cyclonia, giving you a reason to go there. No one from here will think twice about it if it is I who summons you. Will you do it?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Good. If I can make Jaqueline smile again I will be happy."

"What? What has happened to make her sad?"

"Oh, does nobody know?"

"Know what?"

"Dark Ace died. It was over two weeks ago that he was...killed in a one on one battle with Starling. She is in hiding from Cyclonis, and for good reason."

"Well that is good news is it not?"

"That depends through what perspective you view it. Ours, yes, it is most definitely a good thing. But for Jaqueline...She was a wreck, and still is extremely upset about the fact he is gone. Although she doesn't show it, I know these things."

"Why are you going through all this trouble for her? Do you love my daughter, Sky Knight?"

"No, I do not. We cannot be in the same room for more than fifteen minutes without a screaming match, but I am fulfilling my duty as a husband. And maybe if she has some happiness in her life she won't be so...despotic all of the time."

"I see."

"Now that we have this sorted, I am going to check into a motel for the night before returning to Cyclonia. Keep an eye on the post."

"Indeed, I will."

Both men stood and Jaqueb escorted Aerrow to the door.

"Au revoir, Jaqueb," Aerrow said as he jumped onto his ride.

"Au revoir. Oh, and Aerrow, as your father-in-law, if you ever hurt my daughter, I will hunt you to the ends of the Atmos," Jaqueb warned.

Aerrow grinned in reply. Now his hunch was confirmed, and he knew that Cyclonis' father did want to be in her life, he could begin hatching a new plan for hopefully more peace within their small section of the Atmos.

* * *

><p>Master Cyclonis had felt more alone in the last two days than she ever had in her entire life. Dark Ace was gone for good, and Aerrow was away in Atmosia. Not until this point in time did she realize that she needed the company of one person frequently throughout each day. For the first time she felt truly lonely, but she knew she could take advantage of her time alone to mourn the loss of her right hand man. And mourn did she. A sadness in her heart that had been present since a young age grew stronger. First her mother, who she never knew, then her grandmother, and now Him. Jaqueline Cyclonis' life had been fueled by the loss of those around her. Every day she would convince herself a little more that it made her a stronger person, when in fact it had the exact opposite effect. To Jaqueline Cyclonis, attachment was not a choice for fear of loss. So that was why, no matter how kind the Sky Knight Aerrow was, she could not befriend him. At all costs emotional distance had to be a priority.<p>

"Laid to rest, my dearest friend, on angels' wing shall you be sent, to your rest of unending sleep, but your memory alive I will always keep," Master Cyclonis whispered quietly as she held the cold hand of Dark Ace.

She had not been able to bring herself to bury or cremate him yet. As morbid as it was, she refused to let go of him all together. So for two weeks he had stayed in the morgue, kept at a temperature to prevent decay. His skin had a grayish-blue tinge, it was not hard to tell he was never coming back, but it did not stop Master Cyclonis from trying. She had exhausted almost half of her supply of healing crystals in the two days that Aerrow had been away, but she couldn't find it in herself to give up on her friend. She had to keep trying. And she knew that if she told anyone they would think her clinically insane. She did know, of course, that it was impossible to raise the dead.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you are back sooner than I had anticipated," Cyclonis muttered as Aerrow paced into their private dining hall. She left out the fact that she was glad he had returned a little early form his trip.<p>

"I was going to stick around Atmosia for another few hours, but decided I didn't want to be flying at night."

Cyclonis nodded once as she returned her gaze to a plate of food that was barely touched. Every now and then she would chase a bit of food with her fork, but never brought it to her mouth.

"Can we talk?" Aerrow asked softly.

"What about? Are you not tired of conversations about what we have done in our lives up to this point?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk about your father, if that is okay with you, of course."

Cyclonis sighed jadedly before replying. "If you must."

"I was thinking, let's go back to the living quarters. I intend to keep this conversation going and I would prefer to be comfortable."

"Very well."

They walked silently the whole way to their living quarters, and once there took opposite seats.

"Start talking then," Cyclonis sighed.

"I want to know...do you hate your father?"

"In a way, yes. Why does it matter?"

"Given the chance, would you want to get to know him?"

"I don't know...maybe. Where are you going with this?"

"Bare with me. Have you ever given any thought to who your father might be?"

"Not really. Is this a conversation or an interrogation?"

"I'm just trying to gather facts. Now, honestly, do you hate your father?"

"I've already answered that question," Cyclonis growled, growing more exasperated with each question Aerrow was asking.

"I want you to really think about it though. Do you hate your father, a man you have never met, never known. Can you really hate a person who you do not know?"

Master Cyclonis remained silent, and she did think about it. She thought about all the years without a father, all the times she had wanted to show her father something he would be proud of, all the things she never got to do because she had no father. She thought about what it would be like to have not just a father, but a _dad_. Many thoughts crossed her mind. Why did he really leave? Did he want a child at all? What if the man who was her father had a whole different family now? What if he had forgotten her very existence? Master Cyclonis thought long and hard. And did she truly hate her father? No. No she didn't. She loathed him. but at the same time, wanted to know him. She continued to think. And think. She thought until she had curled into a fetal position on the chair she was in. She thought until the streams of tears were being wiped away by somebody in front of her.

"Crying doesn't suit you," Aerrow whispered quietly as he brushed the remaining tears from her face. "Do you hate your father?"

"No..."

"Do you want to get to know your father?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"And you honestly have never given a thought to who he might be?"

"No."

"I'm going to ask you one more time, just to be sure; given the chance, would you like to meet your father?"

"Yes. But I don't know who he is, so it doesn't matter."

Aerrow stood up and resumed his seat on the opposite chair. He argued with himself internally for a while whether or not to tell Cyclonis what he had found out just two days ago. Seeing her so vulnerable made his decision easier, and he decided to tell her.

"My trip to Atmosia was a success. In fact, I was doing a bit of, for lack of a better word, recon."

"What could possibly be so important that would require you to do a reconnaissance mission on Atmosia?" Cyclonis asked, almost instantly back to normal.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to go berserk?"

"If I haven't injured you yet, there is a chance of it not happening at all. Please do go on."

"I found a man. A man I have known for a few years now. He was originally from Terra Gale."

Immediately Cyclonis sat up in her chair, leaning forward intently.

"I noticed a remarkable resemblance to a woman I know. Pale skin, dark hair. His eyes resembled, too, that of the woman I know, only his were a few shades lighter. But this is where it gets interesting," Aerrow paused, he could see that Cyclonis was almost bursting at the seams. "He loved a woman very much and they had a child. One day he had to leave the place he was in, and tried to take the child with him. The ruler of the land banished him from ever returning, or ever knowing the child. Ever since then he has lived on Atmosia, fearing that the child may hate him for not being able to be a part of their life. But the most important thing he said to me was this: 'I regret leaving my little Jaqueline still to this day.'"

Master Cyclonis sat completely still, stunned from what she had just heard. Was Aerrow really telling the truth? She couldn't believe it at all. Slumping from the chair, she went almost completely limp, trying to register what was just said to her.

"Who is he?" she whispered. Her voice was barely audible.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, Aerrow, I do."

"Very well. Jaqueb Lebeau."

Cyclonis sat up abruptly, not believing her ears. Could it be, at last, that she would finally know enough about the man who was her father to track him down, maybe even get to know him?

"Are you mad at me for doing that? Because if you are, I'm sorry."

"No...I'm Not mad. I'm...in shock...Wait...Jaqueb? Why is that name familiar?" Cyclonis thought for a moment and then it sunk in. "Jaqueb, of the High Council of Atmosia? You're not...serious are you? That man is an idiot. I have corresponded with him over a dozen times throughout the past six months, and there was no indication that he knew me more than from my reputation."

"True, he is kind of an idiot. But he is your father, trust me."

"If he regrets leaving so much, then why did he make no attempt to see me when he could have?"

"Because he felt he didn't deserve to be in your life. A fair call if I am to be honest."

"Indeed."

"If it is okay with you, I will send out a carrier pigeon to deliver a message. I kind of told him when I got it sorted he can come meet you."

"Give it a week or so, I just need time to let it...let it sink in."

"Of course."

"Why did you do this?"

"Would you have preferred it if I hadn't?"

"No, I'm just curious as to why you did this...for me. I've never..."

"Not having parents is hard. I knew my dad, even if only for a few years, but I knew him. You should get the chance to know yours," Aerrow stated while repressing a yawn. "You obviously need some rest and time to take all this in. Go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

Aerrow was glad that that had gone as well as it did; Cyclonis didn't even get mad for a change. He stretched before heading to his bed, throwing one last glance at Cyclonis before he did so. Perhaps he could find it in himself to love that woman one day. But it all came down to one thing; if she wanted to continue being the bad guy, or if she changed her ways. Only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that we are all up to date I feel so much better! Please review, my lovelies. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

The two young adults sat as King and Queen, discussing the fate of their Empire. This would be the first of many occasions this would be done. And also, the first of many occasions in which no animosity would cause a fight. For the previous week all the revelations that had followed Aerrow's trip to Atmosia had changed something inside Cyclonis. She did not feel the need to verbally abuse the Sky Knight any longer for he had done something so selfless for her. He expected nothing in return. Why, though, she wondered, did he did it at all if not for personal gain? Cyclonis knew that she had never done anything for anybody in her life. And when somebody had made a gesture so profound, so strong, she realized that a small act of kindness would go a very long way. But she was not about to change who she was, oh no. Master Cyclonis had always been, and always would be the 'bad guy'.

"Have you given any more thought about meeting Jaqueb?" Aerrow asked as he finished filling out the last of the paperwork.

"I'm not sure if I want to meet him. I know him, but only as the village idiot," Cyclonis sighed.

"His practices may seem rash at times, but he is far from being an idiot. Believe me, I've known him for the better part of ten years."

Once again Cyclonis sighed and rubbed her temples slowly.

"Very well. Send for him, but do not expect me to welcome him with open arms."

"Of course. Will you be joining me for dinner?"

"I think I will just go to bed."

"Jaqueline, Three weeks and you've hardly eaten anything. Join me for dinner."

"No thank you."

"That wasn't a request," Aerrow scolded.

* * *

><p>Starling sat in her dingy house. For weeks she had not ventured outside, not for fear of being discovered, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything. She had killed the only man she had ever loved, and now there as nothing left to live for. As far as she knew, the war was over, meaning her duty as a Sky Knight was limited to protect her own Terra. And who lived on her Terra? Starling, that's who. She was alone, as she always had been, and by the many years that had passed since her Squadron's demise, felt that loneliness was just a preemptive punishment for what she did.<p>

Her hair was a mess; she hadn't brushed it since the morning of her capture. She'd no idea where her skimmer might lay, but knew it would be beyond repair even if salvaged. Most days, Starling would stay in bed, unmoving, unless nature called, and even then it was a feat to drag herself from the springy mattress to the bathroom. The whole time, Starling had tried to convince herself that she did not regret the decision to kill Dark Ace, but she knew in her heart of hearts that it was the worst mistake she had ever made. A mistake that, no matter how much crying or screaming she did, would never be undone. If things had of turned out differently during the time which Dark Ace betrayed the Atmos, the thought of killing him never would have crossed her mind.

Maybe if she had told him that she was pregnant before he betrayed the Atmos, he would have stayed with her. Maybe if she had refused to go into battle she would have a family of her own. If she had just avoided that energy blast, she might have had a ten year old child. That terrible memory reduced Starling to tears. Lifting her shirt slightly, she glared at the scar on her lower abdomen, now faded.

Ten years ago on that fateful day, Starling was 3 months pregnant. It seemed strange to her that she was barely showing. Her stomach only looked like she had gained a few kilos, but other than that everyone, including Ace, was none the wiser. She had felt it safe, under the leadership of Lightning Strike, to go into battle, just stay on the sidelines and avoid any major combat. On that fateful day, her nerves were frayed with fear and excitement. She was ready to tell Ace about the baby, hoping he would accompany her to the ultrasound to find out exactly to the day how far along she was.

_The battle raged around Starling, and immediately, she felt it was a foolish idea to join the fight. All she could think about was the baby, Ace's baby. She knew she must tell him, but wherever she looked she could not spot the mess of raven hair anywhere. Her eyes darted around frantically, trying to find Lightning Strike. Starling knew if she found him, then she would find Ace. Trying to keep her distance from the surrounding combat, she flew her Slipwing around the perimeter of the Sky Knights, just behind the front line. Finally, she saw them, the Storm Hawks. They were just leaving their cruiser, when Starling saw the most unimaginable thing possible. Standing behind Lightning Strike was Ace, a sword in his hand. Lightning Strike turned, but it was too late. Ace had plunged the sword into the Sky Knight's back. _

_"NO!" screamed Starling._

_She couldn't believe what her eyes had witnessed. Pushing on, her Slipwing reached top speed and she soon found herself face to face with the traitor. They began to circle each other._

_"What have you done, Ace?" Starling choked._

_"Sorry, sunshine, but I fight for the winning side," he replied with an evil smirk. "And the name's _Dark_ Ace now." _

_Starling couldn't understand why he would do such a thing, the kindest man she had ever known suddenly fighting for the Cyclonians. _

_"Why?" _

_"Because Y's a crooked letter and Z's no better. Deal with it sunshine," he sneered. "Now why don't we get out of here and let the Cyclonians take care of the rest of these Sky Knights." _

_"_I _am a Sky Knight, Ace. I fight for Atmosia. Are you going to kill me, too?" _

_"Of course not, I expect you to join me in Cyclonia, build our lives together." _

_"You get away from me. I never want to see you again, Ace. You're dead to me, goodbye." _

_Starling banked her ride to the right and took off, flying away from the battle, completely heartbroken. She had almost cleared the combat zone when she heard a Switchblade coming up behind her. Thinking it was Ace, she turned her Slipwing around to confront the traitor, but as soon as she did so, realized that it wasn't him. It was a woman, standing atop her ride, bow and arrow in hand. Her magenta hair whipped about her face wildly as she drew near. Starling had no time to react, and before she could retrieve her energy nun-chucks from her belt, a crystal arrow was already flying in her direction. _

_Pain. The arrow connected with her lower abdomen and a second later the blast knocked her from her ride. Only the sudden adrenaline that spiked her system allowed Starling to grasp the wing of her Slipwing before she plummeted into the Wastelands. Righting herself, Starling gasped for breath before retrieving a crystal from a compartment on her ride and throwing at the woman who had just tried to kill her. The crystal made impact the the woman's Switchblade and exploded, throwing the magenta-haired archer from her ride. _

_Starling made no hesitation in getting far away from there, fearing for her child. The blow she had received to her abdomen was frightening her. She placed a hand over over the almost nonexistent baby-bump, and felt flesh instead of her shirt. Looking down, there was a scorch mark around the hole in her shirt, the exposed flesh was slightly charred. _

_"Please, no," whispered Starling as she pushed on. _

_Soon, Starling found herself on Atmosia with only one destination in mind; the maternity clinic. Her appointment was to be for the day after, but she needed to know if the baby was okay. Bursting through the clinic doors, she rushed to the reception desk. _

_"I need to see Doctor Rubin," she panted when the receptionist look up at her. _

_"Do you have an appointment?" _

_"I was booked in for this time tomorrow. I need to see him now. Please, it's urgent." _

_"Well, there has been one cancellation today. He will see you in half an hour. If you would take a seat, Doctor Rubin will see you shortly." _

_"Thank you." _

_Starling paced over and took a seat on one of the chairs. Luckily, she always had a spare change of clothes stowed away in a compartment on her Slipwing, and before coming here, she changed to avoid strange looks. The wait was unbearable, it seemed as though the time was crawling by slower than usual. Starling tried to keep a positive mind; she had not yet felt any cramping, checked numerous times for bleeding, but there were no signs. Surely she would know if something was terribly wrong. Finally, Doctor Rubin appeared._

_"Starling, do come through." _

_Doctor Rubin was a short man. His hair was dark brown, his eye just the same. His skin was dark, and overall quite a handsome man. Starling followed the doctor through to a small, dimly lit room, and took a seat on the ultrasound bed. _

_"What brings you here today?" _

_"I was in the battle. Before you say anything, I know it was a stupid thing to do. I was hit by an arrow that exploded on impact."_

_The good doctor leaned back, and took a deep breath. He nodded slowly and then switched on the machine. _

_"Have you had any cramping?" _

_"No."_

_"Bleeding?" _

_"No."_

_"None at all?" _

_Starling shook her head, and lay backwards on the bed, lifting her shirt. The doctor squirted some gel onto her stomach and passed a device over a few times to spread it. _

_"Just relax," murmured the doctor. _

_Every now and then, Starling heard beeps and clicks, each one making her more uneasy. Taking her eyes off her stomach she looked over at the doctor. An instant chill enveloped her upon seeing the expression on Doctor Rubin's face. His brows were furrowed and he was gazing intently at the screen in front of him. _

_"Can you find the heartbeat?" Starling whispered, keeping the feeling of dread at bay. _

_"How far along are you again?" _

_"Twelve weeks today," Starling replied._

_"Just wait here, I'm going to fetch one of the nurses," he replied. _

_"What's wrong with my baby?" Starling asked, fearing the worst._

_Doctor Rubin didn't reply, and stood up, exiting the small room._

_But Starling knew. She damn well knew. The look she had seen on the doctor's face was more than enough confirmation. Less than a minute later, the doctor returned with an older, female nurse. They seemed to be having a quiet discussion, and then the nurse stepped forward._

_"Starling, is it?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Rubin seems to be having some trouble finding the baby's heartbeat. Would you be willing to let us do a scan using a vaginal probe? It gets much closer to the cervix and makes the fetus easier to locate." The nurse spoke with a soft, calming voice. _

_"I don't think I would feel comfortable with such an invasive procedure," Starling whispered. _

_She reached over to get a paper towel, and wiped the remaining gel from her abdomen. _

_"As we cannot determine properly what is going on at this moment, I suggest you go to your GP. Would you like me to print out a picture for you?"_

_Starling nodded and made her way back out into the waiting room, collected the ultrasound pictures and left. She had no idea what to do, other than go back to her home Terra. _

_Night had fallen by the time Starling reached home and she rushed inside with the ultrasound pictures. Activating an illumination crystal, she pull the large x-ray paper from the envelope and looked over the details. She noticed instantly the gestation section. Instead of twelve weeks, it said nine weeks, five days. _

_"That's not right," she whispered, sinking into a chair. _

_She tried to shut out the invasive thoughts, determined to remain positive. Maybe she was a bit off on the calculations of how far along she really was. Not bothering to eat dinner, Starling retired to bed, hoping to sleep off the terrible events of the day._

_Three days it had been since Starling was at the clinic. She had only just started to prepare a cob and potato bake which she intended to indulge in for dinner when there was a knock on her door. She dropped the potato she was peeling in the sink and quickly washed her hands before answering the door. _

_"Doctor John...What brings you all the way out here?" _

_"May I come in, Starling?" _

_"Uh, sure."_

_Starling stepped aside and led John through to the living room. It was normal for John to sometimes show up as he had been a family friend as well as Starling's GP. She noticed, as he sat down, that John had an envelope in one hand. _

_"Starling, please take a seat." _

_Starling's heart started pounding, and something was telling her that she was about to hear some bad news. _

_"I've got here, a letter from the maternity clinic of Atmosia. There is no easy way to say this," John paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Starling, you've lost your baby." _

_John hung his head down as he passed the envelope to Starling. She took it with numb fingers, and pulled out the letter inside. Through the tears that were streaming don her face, she couldn't take in what was written on the paper. There were many technical words; Intrauterine, non-viable, lack of fetal movement, lack of heartbeat, demised fetus...miscarriage. Starling could only stare. For the third time in Starling's life the world had been ripped away from under her. _

_"But...it's still in me..."_

_"Yes. It's what we call a silent, or missed, miscarriage. When this occurs, the fetus shrinks at the same rate it would grow had this not happened." _

_"So...So even before the battle...? _

_"Yes, I'm very sorry. We must discuss your options, though. Because it has been two to three weeks since it would have happened, I suggest going to hospital and undergoing an operation to remove the pregnancy to avoid any infection or illness."_

_Starling remained silent, her tears unyielding. She needed time to get her head around this._

Wiping her eyes, Starling pushed that unpleasant memory from her mind. Even though it was so long ago, it still hurt to think about. In the same week she lost what was once a man, and what could have been a child. It seemed as though the Atmos was against her. Was it too much to ask to have a somewhat normal life? She shook her head and stood from the chair she was in. She knew the past couldn't be changed, and she accepted that. But when she really thought about what her life could have been like, she wished there was some way to get the old Ace back. If only Starling could go back in time and give Dark Ace an ultimatum before killing him.

"That would be stupid," she whispered to herself as she trudged into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water.

In a perfect world, things might have been different, if only such a place existed.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Hey guys! I know it's been well over a year since I have updated this fic! I am so very sorry it's been so long, so I thought I would just update you all as to what's been going on over the last year and a bit.

First off, I moved house/cities, was without computer access for the most part. I lost my motivation for a little while.

But in exciting news...I had a baby! He's just gone on two months old now. He's the cutest little thing. We called him Dante, because my partner and I loved the name from Devil May Cry :D

If you guys are still interested in this fic, I'm writing chapter 10 RIGHT NOW! That should be up in the next few days. I just need to get back into the swing of things, and I'll probably be able to get a chapter up every couple of days Like I used to.

Thank you for the continued support everyone!


End file.
